The Gates of Heaven and Hell
by Yuki-hime
Summary: Kagome finds herself in a strange time and place, struggling to understand herself, her predicament and how her future has now changed for the better or worse. The battle over the Shikon no Tama wages heavily on Inuyasha and his travelers as wel as Sessho
1. To Wish Upon a Star

**The Gates of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter One  
To Wish Upon a Star  
Yuki-hime**

**AN**: I will only say this once... so please read carefully. This is an alternate reality fanfiction to where I, Yuki-hime, am in complete control of this story. -- power trip alert! **Warning**: this fanfic is a KagomexSesshoumaru pairing. I'm going to do a short introduction that will lead into the first chapter. I don't want you completely confused. As I stated before, the only similarity to the series is that I am using the characters and likeness as well as certain plots, twists or etc from the series to push this little story along. To be sure that there is no confusion, I am listing the following characters the will appear. I hope this helps. I will not be listing my own original characters with the guide below. As an afterthought, I wanted to state that though I may try, I can't guarantee that the characters will stay _in character_. That is one of the reasons this was _originally_ publish under _alternate reality_.

**Inuyasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi**

**romance:** the romantic development between characters.  
**angst/drama:** emotional developments.  
**action/adventure:** adventurous content battles, quests, journeys

**RATING: M  
**

**Character Guide**:  
Kagome  
Sesshoumaru  
Jaken  
Rin  
Inuyasha  
Myouga  
Kikyou  
Kaede  
Miroku  
Sango  
Kohaku  
Kirara  
Shippou  
Kouga  
Toutousai  
Naraku  
Kanna  
Kagura  
Hakudoushi

**Guide**:  
" " the spoken words.  
_Any thoughts are in italics._  
+ for definitions or notes at the end of the story.

**_o.O.o_**

The light was too bright and she was forced to cover her face. Kagome's eyes fluttered open to find she was looking up through trees to the bright blue sky. _I don't think I have ever seen a sky so blue._ She thought before remembering that she was at her bedroom window before. Wary, she jumped up, soaking the surroundings in.

A thick forest. She couldn't hear any cars or people. The city couldn't be far. Where was she? "This has to be a dream." A rabbit bounded into her path and she yelped. Startled, the animal ran into the nearest bush. "Or a really bad prank." Noises behind her caught her attention. They were faint but she was sure she had heard something.

She held her breath until she heard them again. Cautiously, she followed, carefully trying to avoid twigs and such. _Damn, what a time to not have shoes!_ As the sounds became louder, Kagome began to wonder what was going on. _It sounds like clashing._

She silently creeps up and sees two men fighting with swords. There was a small clearing and they were yelling at one another as they fought. Their silver hair glinted in the sunlight that managed to peak its way through the treetops. She couldn't hear the words but it definitely didn't seem to be a good situation.

The smaller man wore a red kimono-like outfit and carried a large sword. She noticed his dog ears. The other one looked human but didn't move like one. He had super speed and she felt a weird aura around him. She took a step forward to get a better look at the taller man. In her move, she snapped a twig in two.

Although, Sesshoumaru had sensed someone else in the area, he had simply ignored their presence since he was preoccupied. The sound caught his delicate ears and he was sure Inuyasha had heard too. He could not help but to glance in the direction of the distraction. What he saw momentarily froze him in his tracks.

Inuyasha struck Sesshoumaru in the stomach, slicing through his armor and drawing blood. He had heard the sound and once he cleared some distance between himself and his half-brother, he turned to see the source. He thought Kikyou had decided to stay in the village to keep the others safe, but once his eyes landed on her clothing, he knew this was not Kikyou.

She burst out from behind the tree and gasped with her hand over her mouth. Seeing the blood spurred Kagome into fleeing the direction she came. _What is going on?_

Sesshoumaru growled. Inuyasha turned his attention back to the youkai. "Distracted, Sesshoumaru? What's wrong, you know that girl?"

"Something more pressing has come up. Until next time, Inuyasha." The demon lord sheathed the Tenseiga and then darted off after the girl. Inuyasha, confused and a little pissed, followed. "I thought you hated humans. What the hell are you doing running from me? GET BACK HERE!!"

Kagome ignored the twigs, thorns and rocks that her bare feet managed to find in her hasty escape to safety. She didn't dare look back in fear that there would be one of those beasts after her. She panted hard as she burst through some bushes only to find a steep hill on the other side. A scream pierced the tranquil air as she swiftly slid down.

The bloodied youkai from before appeared in her path and Kagome tumbled into his arms. The jewel from around her neck caught his eyes before Inuyasha's shout propelled him to look up at the top of the hill.

"Kikyou?" his voice questioned. The similarities were striking and the Shikon around her neck almost had him. But her clothes were strange and unfamiliar. Kikyou would never wear something like that. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Kagome struggled to loosen herself from Sesshoumaru's hands. "P…Pl…Please, let me go!" His grip tightened as he whispered in her ear.

"I will not hurt you, maiden," the warm breathe and a sweet smell filled her senses; she was instantly under his control.

"You are sick!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sesshoumaru put her down." He drew his sword. Inuyasha wasn't stupid; he noticed that the girl had a Shikon no Tama and he wasn't about to let Sesshoumaru get his hands on it. _How can there be two jewels? This girl couldn't have taken it from Kikyou._ "Sesshoumaru, you can't take that girl!" Inuyasha's eyes focused on her.

"Inuyasha, you have no say in this woman's life." The two were absorbed by a bright light that dissipated afterwards.

"Dammit! What are you up to Sesshoumaru?" The hanyou took off in the direction of the village that Kikyou resided in. He needed to find out what was going on.

**_o.O.o_**

Kagome awoke to find herself in yet another strange place. The room was elegantly decorated but had a very masculine touch. There were various weapons laying and hanging around. Tapestries hung over windows, blocking the light. Furs covered the floor and half the furniture. She climbed out of the large bed, clad in her underwear, and ran to the door across the room. Opening the wooden slab, she found the silver haired demon awaiting her. She shrieked in fear and slammed the door in his face. Turning to hide, the door swung open.

The demon stepped inside and the door slowly closed behind him. "Please do not be afraid. I will not hurt you. My name is Sesshoumaru. I am lord of these lands and this castle. No one will bring you harm while you are under my care." He spoke to her softly.

"What are you? Where exactly am I?" she uttered. She looked his form over. There appeared to be no visible damage. "I thought you were hurt. That other man with the ears, didn't he hurt you?" She gingerly approached him. Her hand stretched out to touch the fabric at his stomach. "I saw blood here." The tips of her right hand brushed the material and made contact with his body.

"I am a dog demon and you are in my castle in the western lands," he repeated himself. "I am fine now."

"I guess I meant what year is it? Am I still in Japan?" She kicked herself.

"1552 and yes, I believe humans call this island Japan.+" His eyes scanned her figure. "I have clothing for you." He held the armful of clothes to her. She glanced down and blushed fervently. Mumbling a thank you, she grabbed the garments to cover herself. "You should not be up yet. We need to attend to your wounds first."

"What?" she lightly replied as she looked at her body for the first time. She was confused. "What happened?"

"I imagine it was the fall." He stared at her. "What is your name human?"

She didn't know if she could trust him or if this was just a bad dream, in which she would simply wake up any moment now. _Can I… trust him? I really don't have a choice at this moment. There is nowhere else to turn to. I still want to live. Even if it is in captivity._

Suddenly, Kagome was swept off her feet. Her bewildered eyes focused on the handsome face so close to hers. She had to mentally restrain herself from reaching out to touch him. "Please do not be afraid of me. If I intended to do harm to you, I believe it would have already happened. Tell me your name so that I may address you more respectably. I dare say that 'Human' is not appealing to me."

"My name is Kagome." Her voice was soft and sounded like flutes to Sesshoumaru's ears.

His eyes stared down at her. The demon seemed to drown in the endless pools of her eyes. He pulled himself back before he could be completely drawn in. "We need to attended to your wounds first, Kagome. Then I shall feed you."

She was prepared to stand but the youkai prince tightened his grasp, refusing to let go. When he spoke, Kagome almost missed it. "I do not think it is wise to let you walk. We are heading to a healing spring within my castle walls." A small blush colored her cheeks. She was not used to such treatment from a male.

**_o.O.o_**

The red cloth of the fire-rat could be seen darting through the forest at a rapid pace. The hanyou wearing the fabric appeared above a small village, seemingly falling from the sky. The golden eyes of the half-dog demon surveyed the area for the residing miko, Kikyou.

Her red and white attire could be spotted across the river, returning from an herb hunt. Inuyasha could also see his fellow companions around a campfire. He landed with ease behind everyone. The monk was the only one to greet him.

"Good morning Inuyasha. Where have you run off too? Kikyou is not happy," he sighed receiving an elbow in the side. Sango glared at him.

"I ran into Sesshoumaru and…" his mind reverted to the events from earlier, "a strange girl. I need to speak with Kikyou at once."

"Inuyasha, what is the matter?" a female voice floated across to the group. He turned to see Kikyou. Wasting no time, he picked her up and they headed for the shrine holding the jewel.

"I must see the jewel. I must know it is safe."

She laughed, "Inuyasha, you know that I would not let anything happen to the Shikon no Tama." Her hand brushed to his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Earlier, I was battling with Sesshoumaru and a strange young girl appeared out of no where. I saw the Shikon no Tama glowing inside her. I must see it."

**_o.O.o_**

1552 -+- This is in reference to the Sengoku Jidai – "the warring states" era in Japan spanning the 1400-1600s. Several other anime/mangas are focused around this area. To give you a good idea of the natural way of life during this period, refer to Rurouni Kenshin and Samurai Champloo.

Well, there is the cliff hanger. Please let me know if there are any suggestions. I'm not really sure how long this will be. There are minor characters changes and age differences that you will obviously noticed but please keep in mind that this is an alternate reality and one where the domino events that we know of never took place.


	2. The Second Shikon no Tama

**The Gates of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter Two  
The Second Shikon no Tama  
Yuki-hime**

**Guide**:  
" " the spoken words.  
_Any thoughts are in italics._  
+ for definitions or notes at the end of the story.

**_o.O.o_**

Inuyasha's breath echoed off the small room's walls. Ten feet in front of him, the fragmented Shikon no Tama rested on its pedal-stool. The half-demon breathed a sigh of relief as the realization hit him. This jewel still glowed darkly; the purple aura filled the room. He recalled earlier, '_It was a bright light I saw from her. Is there another Shikon no Tama?'_

Kikyou's hand touched the half-inu's forearm. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Her expression was one of worry.

"Did you not sense it?" Aggravation could be heard in his voice.

"Sense what?"

"I saw another Shikon no Tama, Kikyou. The jewel was around this girl's neck and it glowed as bright as the sun." He turned away from the tainted shards. "Why can we not purify these shards? How is it possible that two exist?"

"Inuyasha, if there was another Shikon, I am sure I would have sensed it. The balance of power would be too unstable for two to co-exist in time," her voice was full of confidence, but Inuyasha could not easily erase the image of it from his mind.

"I can't just sit around and let Sesshoumaru gain control of a Shikon whether it is fake or not. We are going to Sesshoumaru's castle."

**_o.O.o_**

The half-demon watched through the mirror that his disciple held. It had been a very small burst of power, but he trusted what he had briefly felt. His lips turned in amusement. Maybe his victory was closer than he thought. Naraku turned as his vessels appeared before him. '_Perfect. I will have what I want.'_

The night concealed the figures from human eyes. The woman possessed blood-red pupils that contrasted with the green earrings hanging on either side of her face. Feathers peeked from her tiny pony-tail. The man beside her had a cold stare in his eyes. His armor banged together as he knelt before his master.

"Kagura, I want you to attack and distract Inuyasha while Muso retrieves the girl and jewel from Sesshoumaru." The two disappeared almost as quietly as they came. Naraku would wait and watch as he tested the new waters that the road to power led him down.

'_What is it about this girl?'_ Naraku knew that he possessed most of the shards and where to find the remaining pieces. But the knowledge that the broken jewel could not be purified by any priestess sparked his interest even more when Kagome showed up. '_Does she possess the real Shikon jewel?' _Naraku was not going to let such an opportunity slip past him. There were too many questions and she might hold the answers.

**_o.O.o_**

"Inuyasha, you must think about what you are saying," Miroku's voice could not cut through the half-demon's thick head. "Sesshoumaru could have easily taken her as bait, you said you wounded him." How was he going to talk sense into the crazed half-demon?

The hanyou went about his preparations. "Inuyasha aren't you listening to Miroku?!" the urgency in her voice slipped past him as well. Sango looked to the doorway. The priestess stood, blocking some of the natural light. "Kikyou, talk some sense into him."

She sighed. "I have tried. Inuyasha has made up his mind. Now we must decide whether or not to go with him." The monk and taijia exchanged glances and then looked at Inuyasha as Kikyou's younger sister, Kaede, handed him the last of the food and supplies.

The girl was in her early teens, and wore a simple pale orange kimono. She was training under Kikyou to become a priestess and follow in her foot steps. The young girl looked up to her older sister and was of more use to the group than Miroku sometimes.

"Very well," Miroku heaved, "but I have a bad feeling about this."

The group left shortly. Miroku and Shippou accompanied Sango on Kirara, while Kikyou went with Inuyasha. Kaede waved the group goodbye as she silently wished them a safe return. Halfway to Sesshoumaru's, Sango spotted saimyosho; a dozen or more could be seen to the north of where they were. "Inuyasha! Naraku's insects are heading toward the castle as well." Her voice carried to the duo.

"Heh! I knew it! There is something to that girl, especially if Naraku is after her too." Kikyou nodded. An uneasy feeling came over her. '_A dark aura?' _It engulfed her senses. She tried shaking it off but she could not steady herself with Inuyasha jumping about.

**_o.O.o_**

The wind-goddess was not ignorant of everything. She knew that Naraku was sending them into a dangerous situation. '_Damn that Naraku, using me as his shield.'_ She glanced over in Muso's direction. The evil aura permeating from him made him easily visible to her. The feather tickled her skin that was kept hidden under the kimono.

Black locks waved in and out of her vision. '_But this little venture could prove to be useful. If Muso was distracted long enough…_ _I might have enough time to obtain the Shikon for myself. With the jewel, I can finally have my freedom.'_ Kagura had no animosity towards Inuyasha or his brother Sesshoumaru. She could attempt a bargain with either one. '_Hmmm…' _A thoughtful expression crossed her features. '_I don't see Inuyasha agreeing but his brother could be swayed given the right offer.' _Now the problem was how to get around Muso.

Kagura's 'companion' was riding horse-back, half following the saimyosho and the wind-demon as well as depending on his demonic powers. Naraku had given him explicit instructions not to hurt the woman.

_ "Bring her back untouched and undamaged," Naraku's voice echoed through his mind._

The demon pulled hard on the horse's reins. Less than a yard from where he sat, a barrier had been erected. His eyes looked to the sky. Muso could make out Kagura as she flew ahead. _'Good, at least the sky isn't barred off.'_ Inuyasha's group was not far behind them. He had to hurry turning the horse around for another route.

**_o.O.o_**

Sesshoumaru carried Kagome to the hot springs, which had been prepared earlier for their arrival. Her eyes lit up when they met with the lush foliage. "It's beautiful." The demon lord sat her down on the ledge, letting her feet dip into the warm water. "I've never been to a hot springs before," she voiced softly.

He stood still for a second. "I will return for you shortly." The youkai turned and disappeared. She watched his retreating form until she could not make anything out before removing her deep blue silk robe, uncovering the jewel.

Kagome eased her damaged body into the water, sighing in relief. _'This is wonderful!'_ Her mind wandered to her predicament. She had yet to see another human being. Was she the only one? Kagome had so many questions that she wanted to ask…Sesshoumaru? _'I think that's how he pronounced it.'_ For now she simply closed her eyes and let her mind float across the pools.

Time seemed to cease as she wafted in the silent waves. Forest sounds lulled her to fully relaxing. Lost in her consciousness, Kagome was dumb to the pink glow emanating from her chest, as the jewel melted back into her body, and to the small crowd it had begun to attract. Sesshoumaru was, of course, the first to arrive on the scene. He was followed by Rin, Jaken, and a few maidens with some lesser demon-servants. The aura of power also attracted some unwanted visitors from outside the lord's lands; lesser demons that were kept at bay due to the shield the youkai erected earlier.

Sesshoumaru noted Naraku's saimyosho which was followed by the dots of Inuyasha and his fellow travelers. His eyes narrowed. Inuyasha and the others would eventually get through, it was best for him to meet them and persuade them to set aside their differences long enough for him to figure out what the hell was exactly going on.

His gaze adverted back to the nude woman floating in the hot springs. What was it about her? The power emanating from this human's soul was unlike anything he had sensed before. And he was sure Inuyasha got a whiff of it as well. _'Damn half-breed.'_ Sesshoumaru concluded that the woman could only have a pure Shikon no Tama. But the question was, _'how can there be two?'_

The demon decided to take the female inside to a safer and more secluded place. He descended into the water, ignoring the liquid as it soaked into his kimono. The silk robe was quickly wrapped around her nude form and the two emerged, water dripping off both demon and human as the duo made their way to the confines of the castle.

Although the robe concealed the light it still remained present as Sesshoumaru set Kagome on his bed and gave orders to the servants to watch over her. The youkai prince headed to greet his half-brother and dispense of the saimyosho.

**_o.O.o_**

The pain and dizziness dissipated. Kikyou felt a warm glow deep in her soul. "Inuyasha," her soft voice floated to his sensitive ears. "I feel it. I feel a pure Shikon no Tama."

"Where?" his tone was urgent. "We have to get to it before Naraku!"

"She is being well guarded, though…" her words stopped when Inuyasha made a sudden move to avoid a blow from Tenseiga.

The swing killed half the poisonous bugs. "Watch where you are swinging that damn thing!"

"Inuyasha," his eyes were cold. "Stay out of the way."

The two landed a few yards away. Kikyou stepped to the side but not away. "I see you have replaced your armor. I want that girl. Hand her over."

"And what will you do if I refuse?" His eyes still surveyed the sky and edge of the forest for unfamiliar demonic auras. A bad feeling came over Sesshoumaru. He dared not turn his attention away from Inuyasha and lead them to her. He could feel a strong aura approaching quickly and spotted demons in the distance as they began to block the sun.

The demon-hunter landed with Kirara. The monk and kitsune child climbed down and faced Sesshoumaru as well. "I have no intention to fight _you_, Inuyasha. I want to know where Naraku's minions are and how many."

"All we saw were the saimyosho," Sango replied. "Do you think that Naraku already knows something is going on?"

"It would seem so, however, we shouldn't count on assuming that," the monk responded to her statement.

"So you did not see any other demons?" Sesshoumaru's eyes searched the area. He paused momentarily. _'It's pointless to send the army and not have two or three hidden within their cover.'_ He turned and speed off. He could not smell any other demons but that did not mean there still wasn't something going on. The bad feeling began to grow. He simply forgot about Inuyasha and the others, and never noticed them behind him. Afterall, they were not an immediate threat.

_**o.O.o**_

Rin, the little girl, sat with Jaken guarding the door. She watched as the two human women dressed and cared for the unconscious miko. The child could not tear her eyes away from light budding from her chest. "Master Jaken, do you think it is as Lord Sesshoumaru says?"

"_This woman holds the happiness that demons and humans seek. She bears the power that we need to defeat Naraku and his evil Shikon."_ She recalled his words.

"You doubt Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken questioned. Both knew the answer to that. The two women shrieked, drawing the couple's attention. "What is it?" he inquired as they ran to the bedside in time to see the chain of the jewel melting into her skin.

The four of them watched at it disappeared under her flesh. Rin reached out to touch her as the room filled with tornado like winds. Kagura appeared above the bed, her fan ready at her face. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" she questioned.

"What?" was all Jaken could stammer as he stumbled backwards.

"I must speak with him. It is urgent!" she spoke. "I want to free myself from Naraku's grip and wish to aid him…"

Her words were cut off as a man burst through the door. The dark brown hair was slightly matted to his forehead. Kagura's curse went unnoticed as Muso stepped into the room. "Kagura, good job. How did you know that this girl was unguarded?" His eyes swept across the room. Not one of these living creatures could lay a hand on him.

"I had a hunch." Sesshoumaru appeared behind Muso. Kagura avoided his expression and kept her eyes on her co-conspirator. Everyone knew that Muso knew that Sesshoumaru was behind him.

"Naraku will be very pleased that you found the human unguarded. I would say that that was a very stupid move, wouldn't you Sesshoumaru?" He turned and faced the demon.

"Jaken, get the humans out of here."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," he replied and hustled the three other people out.

He laughed. "We are going to guide this girl to destroy the world. There is nothing you can do but watch like a helpless human." His laughter pierced the air.

Sesshoumaru moved quickly, but his swing missed as the demon dodged it sliding to the left and closer to the bed. Inuyasha and Kikyou made it to the doorway stopping when the fight came into their vision. Behind them, their companions were catching glimpses.

Inuyasha's eyes absorbed the events in front of him. "Kagura! Get away from her!"

Kikyou could feel the pulse of the jewel clearer now. Her eyes were attracted to the faint glow. She shoved her way past Inuyasha and the two men fighting, coming to Kagome's side. Her hand reached out to touch the spot on her chest, but the wind-sorceress made herself aware again. Wind whipped against Kikyou's face. "Kagura! You have no business here, leave at once!" Her voiced warned of the future pain to come.

"I can not let you have her so easily, Kikyou. Her soul and jewel belong to Naraku." The wind picked up again as Kagura jumped off of the floating feather. _'Kagura, get the girl and leave.'_ Muso's voice carried through their link because of a common bond. She landed opposite of Kikyou and laid her hands on Kagome's arm. Her skin was hot and the demon winced quickly redrawing her itchy fingers. "What's going on?!"

Concern crossed Sesshoumaru's features. He easily slipped to Kagome's side, standing beside Kikyou, he reached out to touch her. His fingers met her skin in a light caress. The prince did not feel any unusual heat. Kikyou's eyes soaked in his actions until Muso's voice drew her attention.

She turned in time to see him lunge at Sesshoumaru, sword drawn. The blade struck him in the back. Blood trickled down the cold steel, splattering on the marble flooring and staining another kimono.

"Not a smart move Sesshoumaru, turning your back on…" he was interrupted by the wind of Inuyasha's fang, Tessaiga.

"Back off dammit! I will be the one to kill Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha's anger flared as he proceeds to exchange blows with Muso.

Sesshoumaru shot Kagura a deadly look of warning before he picked up Kagome's unconscious body. He had to get her away from Naraku's reach while the hanyou was distracting Muso. For a brief moment, the demon almost felt appreciation for Inuyasha's brashness. Kikyou laid her hands on his arm, causing him to pause and listen to her words.

"Sesshoumaru please let us help. If you join us, together we can defeat Naraku. I can help you and this girl. We can give you a temporary shelter; let you build your strength. I will teach her, help her use the hidden powers within her soul." She paused, drawing on the power of her next words. "If you wish it so Lord."

He adverted his gaze to the sleeping female. Her warmth was amazing. As much as the demon prince hated to accept help, especially from humans, he saw little other options under her scrutiny. The silver haired demon stared into an endless abyss, seeing a small glimmer of hope laying with this strange woman. _'Why do I feel so connected? What is it I see?'_

For a very brief moment, Sesshoumaru felt a bond with his father. He could almost understand his parent's actions. _'There is no other choice,'_ +Inu no Taisho's voice echoed. "Very well. We shall stay only until the human wakes. We shall finish the arrangements later." He left the hard edge in his voice to get his point known. _'Do not cross me.'_

She nodded. "Yes, of course." He disappeared quickly. When they reconvened near the edge of the forest, the demon lord had acquired three more human females and the toad demon, Jaken. No one questioned him, but eyebrows did raise. Questions were plenty with everyone wondering if the demon prince really did hate humans.

Inuyasha and Muso had moved the fight out into the courtyard. Sango landed with Miroku as Kikyou drew her bow. She would not let her resolve be worn down by this demon. But the thoughts of the number of humans made her wonder if Sesshoumaru was as bad as Inuyasha makes him out to be.

"What's going on Miroku?" Sango whispered as she glanced at Inuyasha's brother and the two human women around him and in his arms. A small girl appeared under his kimono, peeking out. If she did not know better, she would think Sesshoumaru was a friendlier demon.

The bow left the miko's hand. It sliced Muso's arm, but he dodged it for the most part. "Inuyasha!" her voice carried a silent signal for their departure. They had awkwardly obtained what they had come for.

Muso's yell relinquished his hold on the power he had been building. Inuyasha smirked as he recoiled the attack with +Bakuryūha's power. The attack would surely keep them busy for several minutes. Catching up to the group, the hanyou was taken aback when his eyes met with the golden orbs of his estranged brother. A low growl began in his throat before the priestess could lay her hands on him.

"Inuyasha, we will talk about this later. Until then, let's get back to the village," her voice gave him a small sense of reassurance. But it did little to quell the anger that still lingered in his belly. The Shikon no Tama would be his.

**_o.O.o_**

Okay this is where the spoilers come in…because if you do not know who Inutaisho is, then you could be mad.

Inu no Taisho +– the father of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Bakuryūha +– English translation: "Backlash Wave"

Muso note: I wanted to mention that Muso's appearance could be possible because even though Naraku re-absorbed him into his body, Muso is eventually re-born into two parts: Onigumo and Akago. But then Naraku had to absorb both his human heart (Akago) and soul (Onigumo) to keep from being purified by Kikyou. I can twist this to make sense, right?


	3. Misty Dreams of the Future Part I

**The Gates of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter Three  
Misty Dreams of the Future Part I  
Yuki-hime**

**Guide**:  
" " the spoken words.  
_Any thoughts are in italics._  
+ for definitions or notes at the end of the story.

**_o.O.o_**

The short trip seemed to take forever because of the uncomfortable silence that hung in the air. The tension could be cut with a spoon. Inuyasha's anger boiled over to the point that he was even snapping at Kikyou. Miroku thought he had never seen his friend this angry. _'The anger can not be fully release.'_ His gaze slid to the demon holding the woman. Their arrival startled the villagers. All the demons known to them were deadly if their paths crossed.

As to tradition, Kaede greeted them with fresh water to quench their thirst after the journey. Sango and Miroku were surprised at how well the young girl hid her fear and anxiety. Her eyes never lingered longer than necessary at the new "guests". Kikyou had trained her well.

The meal was eaten in silence but the brothers had barely touched the human food at their feet. Inuyasha surprisingly kept his cool through dinner; it was not until Sesshoumaru decided to bring up the conditions that he burst out.

"Priestess." The formal icy tone in his voice drew everyone's attention. "We shall discuss the arrangements." The demon lord was not going to hide from anyone, not even his hanyou half-brother.

She nodded, trying to prevent the coming bloodshed between siblings. "Of course, I have not forgotten. What are your demands, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?" She questioned with a tone of respect in her voice. Inuyasha grunted but never took his eyes off of the dog demon.

Sesshoumaru paused as if silently waiting for Inuyasha to blow up. He was fully aware of the predicament he was in. The demon knew the hand maidens and Rin were safe simply because they were human. Jaken would not be murdered. The only worry that tugged at his mind was the unconscious woman in the bundle beside him. He spoke his next words carefully. "I require two rooms." He knew the demand was a large one for such a small village, but Sesshoumaru would only make this claim. He could not risk Rin and the lives of his "children's" safety if the target was Kagome. And he rarely felt this way. He was willingly risking his life though he could not explain why. The proud youkai could not bring himself to face those thoughts when they came to the surface, the prince would bury it again.

"Heh, and what do you suggest? Are we suppose to force the villagers from their homes for you?" Inuyasha's sharp tone cut through the air before Kikyou could reply.

"Inuyasha!" Her voice stopped him from further remarks. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, please forgive Inuyasha," she bowed. The hanyou huffed at her words and actions.

"He has little understanding of the situation at hand." He spoke harshly as he rose, turning to pick the sleeping woman off of the wooden flooring. "When you have made the arrangements, you may find me in the forest." The group watched him leave with the bundle.

After the demon had disappeared outside, Kikyou turned her frustrations on Inuyasha. "If you want to defeat Naraku, you will have no other choice but to work with your brother! He will not relinquish his hold on that girl, Inuyasha. He knows that she will be able to assist us. Even more than with all of our powers combined." She paused rethinking her words. _'How can she be so in tune with that jewel?'_ She huffed and closed her eyes. _'Is it the real thing? What have we been chasing?'_ +++ "We can not take her from him because we have no right."

Kikyou's words struck the half-demon. "We have a right if she holds the jewel."

"No, Inuyasha, it is not that simple anymore. I believe she is deathly ill."

"What?!" He burst out.

"Kikyou, how do you know?" Miroku's voice broke through.

"Her energy is different." Her thoughts flashed to what she had seen. _'The jewel was melting into her body.'_ "But Sesshoumaru's actions confirmed it." Her words were matter-of-fact as her eyes stared into space. _'It was not a complete lie, just a guess.'_

"How?" the monk asked again.

"He had her bundled in his garments and under a protective barrier yet, she still seemed… _dead_. I doubt that he, or even we, can know to what extent her illness will be but that is a reason why he wanted two rooms. I believe he does not want his pack involved in this or ill themselves."

Inuyasha was speechless. _'Sesshoumaru was showing kindness to humans? It is unusual to see even Rin by his side. Now there are four?'_ His mind tumbled over this newly acquired information, trying to understand what might have happened to change his behavior since their childhood. Everyone's eyes watched him exit the hut.

Sango spoke quietly. "Kikyou, you said that the human's safety was 'a' reason." The priestess nodded. "What other reasons would Sesshoumaru be harboring?"

Everyone knew that the Lord of the Western Lands deeply desired more power. _'What other reasons would Sesshoumaru have besides defeating Naraku?'_ the monk thought.

"Naraku us sure to attack again and quickly. I assume that he does not want the young women to be involved in that either."

Sango nodded. Sesshoumaru did not seem the type to pull others into his business. _'But he also is not the type to be around humans.'_ The miko's movements caught her attention. "Kikyou?"

Her silhouette stood in the door-frame, blocking the night sky and stars. "I must make preparations for the trouble I have invited into this village." Her words struck a realization in the taijiya and monk.

**_o.O.o_**

'_It has been a week and still this woman sleeps.'_ The demon prince growled lightly. The unusual female did not stir as the youkai sat, lightly touching her hand and face. _'Still no response.' _ The contact had become much gentler and serene since that first night.

_FLASHBACK_

Sesshoumaru made sure that Rin and the others were safely hidden in another hut before he retired to his quarters, which laid twenty feet away from Inuyasha's. At first, he believed he would feel some relief when releasing the creature, but that feeling was short-lived as he unconsciously began to miss her warmth. He refused to pick her up out of pride. Instead, he stayed by her side, never leaving the hut and never letting anyone in, other than Kikyou. Sesshoumaru cared for her by himself.

_END FLASHBACK_

A knock on the wooden walls caused the demon to remove his hand quickly. "Come."

The priestess pulled the grass screen aside and entered the room. The body had not moved. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama," she greeted him. "I have more medicine for Kagome." Kikyou laid the mixture beside the bed-mat as she sat to check the woman. Her hand rested on the female's forehead. "I see." A sigh erupted from her throat, "Still no change." There was a long pause before the miko broke the silence. "I believe that she was poisoned." It had taken a lot of though and consulting nearby monks and experts with poison teachings but the miko felt certain that somehow Naraku was behind it. Though the how part could not be answered.

"I know. The antidote is one that cannot be attained. Only Naraku has the cure." Sesshoumaru spoke letting his mask fade for a brief second. _'It is better to explain what I know than to let Kikyou go ignorant.'_ The thought that she might be able to help possessed his heart with happiness for a moment. "It is his blood mixed with miasmic gas. She should be dead or the jewel at least tainted, but neither event has presented itself."

The woman looked amazed and surprised as she felt. Never had she expected the day would come that Sesshoumaru would feel anything similar to compassion or love. _'Especially for a human girl!'_ She suddenly remembered to nod at his statement, deciding to not question the source. "This means we must put her through the traditional cleansing rituals. There is a holy spring underground that we may use." He nodded his approval reluctantly. "Shall we prepare her?"

The demon stood. "I shall prepare and bring her myself. Meet me at the bridge." In a single motion, he ushered her to the door. His silver hair glinted in the sunlight's first rays. "Give me a moment." The door fell into place, shielding the interior from outside eyes.

**_o.O.o_**

Inuyasha didn't understand what the hell had gotten into Kikyou. _'Why is she so willing to submit to his fucking will so easily?'_ He kept to the forest or the village until dinner, and only then did he retire early or off for a run before bed. He let his thoughts wonder to Kikyou and his uncertain future.

It had been almost ten years since that near fatal day. A lot had happened to them since then and he felt that she may hold a secret grudge against him now because of the fate that befell them. He recalled seeing her scars one day in the river. It had been a harsh reminder of what she had had to endure. _'She never spoke of it...'_

The marks ran from her right shoulder down diagonally over her chest, and back, to her waist area on the left side. _'…never told me how she managed to survive the attack from Naraku.'_ But it seemed to Inuyasha that now, his feelings were somewhat different. Although the two had been side-by-side for years, fighting against Naraku and his demons for the return of their forgotten peace and happiness, it seemed that they had grown apart. Now that he took a look back, it seemed that Kikyou had been distancing herself this whole time.

_ FLASHBACK_

He had spoken the truth when he told Kikyou that he wanted to become human. When Inuyasha left her by the edge of the hut, he held no reservations about his decision. The moon was bright, shinning light through the trees and seeming to make the forest glitter with unknown anticipation. Even, now, alone in the quiet grove of trees, he did not think twice about the words he spoke or questioned what he felt.

He would have spoken his heart if she had not stopped him. He would have told her the truth. The truth of his love: that he had indeed fallen deeply in love with her. No human had ever shown him compassion other than his mother. She seemed to have so much respect and love towards a half-demon when everyone else had afraid of violent.

_ END FLASHBACK_

'_Can I still believe that I love her as deeply as I thought I had?'_ The strange dreams that filled Inuyasha's mind surfaced._ 'Can I still believe that she still loves me?'_ Since the arrival of Sesshoumaru and that strange girl, _'the one that resembles a young Kikyou so much,'_ Inuyasha just couldn't keep the strange dream woman and her voice out of his head. She looked like Kikyou, but her face was always out of focus. The red and white miko clothing was his only way of identification. At first he thought her to be Sesshoumaru's woman, but he dismissed that quickly.

_ FLASHBACK_

Her voice was hollow as she continuously repeated her silent omen. Her whispered words were lost to even Inuyasha's sharp ears. The rustling of the red hakama+ seemed to echo off invisible walls that continued to drown out her cries. Inuyasha tried to move feeling a need to comfort her but he was frozen, unable to move or speak to her.

It appeared that she understood his dilemma and wafted in his direction. Her long black hair seemed to float in pools around her face. The hanyou squinted his golden eyes in an attempt to clearly see her features. Her hand gently stroked his cheek. In his mind he heard a female voice.

'_Inuyasha, you are so caring. Do not you wish to become human?'_

Her question shook him. _'Kikyou!'_ Only Kikyou would ask him such a thing. _'Why are you here Kikyou?'_

She shook her head. _'Please listen to me. Do you not care about the future of the ones you love?'_

'_Of course I do!'_

'_Then answer the question. Do you not wish to become human? To live happily ever after with the one you love? Would that not be heaven?'_

Her words were meant to make him wonder about his decision of life as a human or death as a demon. If he chose to become a demon, Inuyasha would lose his human heart and compassion. He would fall into a bottomless pit of loneliness and solitude. His death would be the longest form of torture known to anyone. Yet, if Inuyasha chose to become a human, he would live and grow around people who love and cherish him. He would not live as long but it would be worthwhile.

Images of these events flashed into his mind. He saw his demon form slaughtering the ones he cherished and held close to his heart. Sango and Miroku's motionless bodies lay sprawled out, some of the limbs detached and laying feet away. Their blood soaked into the earth. He could smell their scent on his hands and clothes. Kikyou appeared from behind him. His mind screamed for her to run away, as far as she could get, but his lips only smirked. He silently cried as he watched her being ripped into shreds by his own claws.

Inuyasha felt that he was going to throw up. A gentle hand touched him again, bringing warmth and light. _'Please, come see what could be if you chose to become a human.'_ She led him into a light.

A knoll appeared before him. He could feel the grass under his feet. The woman who was standing beside him a second ago was gone. When he turned to look behind him, Kikyou was running up the slope with a wonderful smile on her face. He opened his arms to her, suddenly noticing his hands were absent of his demon fingernails. The woman collided with him, wrapping her arms around his upper torso and demanding his full attention. From under his eyes, he could see his silver hair was black as a starless sky. In the distance, Inuyasha could see his segregate family. He went to wrap his arms around Kikyou but in an instance, this fairy tale vanished like it would never be.

Tears pooled in the corner of his closed eyes. _'Why do you torture me? Are you enjoying my pain?!'_ His mind screamed at the motionless woman that appeared before him. _'I just wanted…'_

'_It does not pleasure me to see your pain Inuyasha. I know what you wish and want. I am simply giving you the reality of your choice. No matter what you do, there can not be any doubt.'_

'_What must I do?'_

'_Make a choice. Human or demon.'_

_ END FLASHBACK_

"Heh, how am I suppose to chose that?" Inuyasha growled furiously. _'Ten years has passed and you still don't know,'_ her voice rang inside his head. He froze. _'Was she answering me?'_

_**o.O.o** _

Author's Note:I thought I would let you all know how the jewel is shattered into pieces in a later chapter. Helps keep the suspense up. I had to split this 'chapter' into three parts.

Hakama – the _Sashinuki_ style of the Heian Period 795-1192 although the show takes place in the Sengoku Period 1467-1615. I mention a year, 1552, which I use in my guidelines. If you think about it, say 2002–5001502. I add the extra fifty years just cause.

2002 – 500 1502  
1502 + 5 since the attack on Kikyou and Inuyasha 1507  
1507 + 5 Kagome's first appearance 1512

CHILDREN – I made this up… …this is in reference to a demon tradition in which orphaned human children are adopted by a demon or clan. The children then live underneath the demon in return for his kindness and protection.

SIDE NOTE:  
I don't know if I should point out ages but here are the general areas I'm thinking about. The first number is the character's age in the original series, the second is their age in my story.

Kagome – 15; 18  
Sesshoumaru – +appears 22/23; same since demons grow over longer periods of time  
Jaken – 3000 ; same  
Rin – 7/8 ; 11/12  
Inuyasha – +appears 17/18; 27/28 - b/c he is a half-demon  
Myouga – unknown; same  
Kikyou – 17/18; 26  
Kaede – 50+; 11/12  
Miroku – 16/18; 26/27  
Sango – 16/17; 25/26  
Kohaku – appears 11/12; 12/14  
Kirara – unknown; same  
Shippou – appears 7 - 50; same  
Kouga – appears 17/18; 27/28  
Toutousai – unknown; same  
Naraku – appears 23 – 50+; same  
Kanna – appears 10 – less than a year; same  
Kagura – appears 17/18 – less than a year; 22/24 - Kagura appears slightly older  
Hakudoushi – appears 10 – less than a year old; same

This is a rough estimate in my opinion. There is no official age for Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru – not from Rumiko! at least I think so.


	4. Misty Dreams of the Future Part II

**The Gates of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter Four  
Misty Dreams of the Future Part II  
Yuki-hime**

**Guide**:  
" " the spoken words.  
_Any thoughts are in italics._  
+ for definitions or notes at the end of the story.

**_o.O.o_**

The monk sat watching the river as water drifted downstream. Miroku had a lot of things on his mind lately. There were so many distractions. Inuyasha was venting his anger through his absence and then when he was there he never spoke. The hanyou's grunts and shrugs were getting on his nerves as well. _'I still do not understand Inuyasha's anger, yet I can not go against his advice.'_ He sighed. _'It is not my place to speak to him about his estranged relations with his brother.'_

'_Poor Kikyou.'_ The arrival of Sesshoumaru and his pack has caused her a lot of problems and heartache among the villagers. If the group had not been here to ensure everyone's protection, _'Or if Sesshoumaru had never shown his face,'_ the village and people would have been out of harm's way. Though the monk was relieved when the demon had only appeared once over the past week; "But how long will that last?" Inuyasha did not show his support of her decision but it seemed to have little effect on Kikyou outwardly. A few nights ago, Miroku had worked up the courage to finally ask Kaede about Kikyou and her true feelings.

_FLASHBACK_

"Does she ever talk to you about what is going on Kaede?" Miroku asked. This implied many things. The village, Inuyasha and, especially, Sesshoumaru and the young woman, as of lately.

She shook her head. "No, Miroku-sama. Kikyou never tells me what is really going on. She believes it to be better for my life." He sighed. It was worth a try. "I think that Kikyou is planning a water purifying ritual for Kagome. But first she must convince Lord Sesshoumaru-sama."

He smiled as she mimicked her sister's words. "Indeed. I would have guessed as much. Thank you Kaede."

_END FLASHBACK_

He had been right in his assumptions about Kikyou's intentions. _'But is she helping Sesshoumaru, that girl, us or Naraku?'_ The question couldn't be answered until the hanyou's defeat. Naraku's demise felt like an unattainable dream.

His gaze remained at his right hand and the destruction it held for him and everyone around him. "I wish I were a normal man." These words had escaped his lips many a time when he was alone. His thoughts were focused on one woman and how much he wanted to live like normal people, to live like a normal man and woman, husband and wife.

Could he work the courage up? He sighed. Sometimes Miroku thought it easier for him to play than be serious. A loud boom caught his attention. He burst out running in the direction of the sound, straight to the village.

**_o.O.o_**

The wind felt good against her skin, a nice cool breeze. The branches and leaves sang. The air was so fresh, she could taste the difference. The warm summer days were lulling her to sleep. The gusts of air rustled against her body, stirring her hair and clothing around. She sighed heavily as the hands of deep slumber reached out to catch her.

There was a sudden presence beside her. She felt the warmth sit to her left. Annoyingly, she opened her eyes which met Sesshoumaru's golden stare. _'Sesshoumaru?'_ Her psyche looked for answers that could not be found. When she blinked, a silver haired man with ears was revealed as well as another man she knew she should know. His brown-eyed stare sent chills down her as his chestnut hair waved in the wind. _'But who is he?'_ her mind frantically searched through the memory banks, only to come up empty when they were found empty. _'Why can't I remember anything or anyone besides you?'_ Her mind jumped to the silent demon, his stoic mask in perfect place. _'Sesshoumaru.'_

When she opened her eyes for the third time, the female saw another; a woman floating off of the ground. Kagome found herself dressed in priestess garb mimicking her in a mirror-like manner. The woman was dressed as she was, her long black hair flowing. _'She is so beautiful.'_

Her voice called out. _'Kagome…'_

'_Kagome, you must wake up! Wake up Kagome!'_ Her words were urgent and she struggled to understand why she was in distress. Her face was hard to see. Distinguishing features seemed to fade away.

'_Please, tell me what is going on,'_ she spoke. The urge to help her and provide comfort washed over the confused woman.

'_You must fully immerse yourself and cross the darkness in your heart. Please help me defeat the evil before us.'_ The words confused her even more. _'There are people that need you now. You must fight.'_

'_That's right. I am forgetting something, aren't I?'_ She paused, her words triggered other memories; another promise. The woman held her hand out to her. Kagome looked at her palm. There were tattoos on her wrists that she saw before instinctively reaching out. Something compelled her; she couldn't help herself.

"In my half-heartedness, my half-giving, my half-loving, my half-living, help me to be fully immersed in your spirit and cross the darkness, defeating the evil before me."

A pink bright light faded and she blinked; tenderness still in her gaze.

**_o.O.o_**

Sesshoumaru arrived at the bridge, meeting a patient Kikyou. She smiled and nodded for him to follow. The demon prince briefly wondered where his half-brother was, but dashed that away. Instead, he decided he would focus on the woman in his arms. There was something to her. _'She has to be the key we have been searching for.'_ Her power was hidden deep within her.

"Here we are," Kikyou's words broke him out of thought. "We must descend thirty feet to the spring. Come." She motioned for him to follow. Their forms disappeared into the darkness of the earth.

Sesshoumaru felt trapped for a fleeting second; then the woman moved. He took a glimpse at her. _'She still seems restless,'_ he thought as he held her close to his heart. _'Her soul seems to be struggling.'_

"Kagome has been stirring these last few days." The miko's eyes never went unaware of her surroundings.

Sesshoumaru had finally decided to agree to the 'arrangement', yet it seemed she already knew. _'Is she reading my mind?'_ His silence was enough of a response for her. Neither spoke for several minutes before it was the proud prince. He had mulled things over. "Yes, she is restless," his words soft on the ears.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru-sama but I must speak the truth I see." There was a slight pause as if she was trying to spill it out. _'He can't turn back, not with Kagome in such a condition. He will listen to you.'_

_FLASHBACK_

The priestess sat praying in the center of several burning torches. The fire-light flickered around the room, casting demonic shadows across the small room. _"Kikyou, if you know that something is wrong then you must speak up. Do not sit idly by and watch this woman suffer and die. You must take action tomorrow. Take her to the spring, purify her body and soul, only then will the hold on her be released."_ The voice echoed off of the walls.

END FLASHBACK

"You seem to have let down your guard."

Her lack of exaggeration annoyed him. "What do you mean?"

"You seem to have fallen for that woman in your arms."

Her blunt statement had been too honest and forward for the demon. "What do you mean? Don't be foolish. I have not fallen…"

She cut him off. "You can not lie to me. Your body and actions do not lie to my eyes Sesshoumaru." She laughed lightly. "Whatever it is can not be. The Shikon no Tama will not grant your wishes. I am sorry but I hold some resentment towards you." Her hushed words were barely audible, even to his sensitive ears. Kikyou knew. "Come, only another five meters."

The walk was quiet as he pondered about what the miko thought she had seen. The spring was close, like she has spoken. The demon dashed his feelings away again, concentrating on the situation at hand. The prince followed Kikyou to the edge. "Give her to me," she spoke as she held out her arms.

He nodded in compliance; understanding that he could not come in contact with the holy water. He fought back his demonic nature to attack the one taking his 'subject' away from his hold as he watched the two women sink waist high into the water. Kikyou walked to the center of the small spring with the unconscious woman and a pint-sized pail. His eyes scanned the confined area quickly. A tsukubai stood near the mouth.

The demon knew that the purpose of the water ritual was to take away the evil auras that have possessed her and replace them with health and wisdom. Kikyou's power multiplied. For a brief second, Kagome would become one with Nature; one with the trees, the earth and the sky. His eyes soaked in her wet form. The pale blue kimono clung to her curves. He briefly wondered if she would be as hostile to him as when they first met. His eyes ignored the woman holding her until she spoke.

The priestess began reciting a prayer. Her words bounced off of the rocky cavern. +++++"In my heat of anguish and fear," she paused, pouring water from the pond on Kagome's forehead, soaking the still dry parts of her kimono. The prince's eyes intently watched the ceremony. This was a sacred ritual that he was very privileged to witness. The purifying powers of a miko in her own domain. It was sure to be a good show, which is why Sesshoumaru was so nervous. There was an unexpected and unpredictable change of events unfolding before him.

**_o.O.o_**

The village was quiet. The usual sounds of children playing and their parents working the fields could be heard. Sango sat in the small square with Shippou and the children; content to watch them play with a tiny ball she had made. They did not have a lot of time to spend in the village and Sango felt that twinge of regret. She indeed did miss her village. Images of the bodies of her friends and family crossed her mind.

After she had discovered her home had been completely destroyed, the taijiya had found the small fox demon crying and, obviously, in distress. It had only been natural that she take him in. In a small way, Shippou had filled the materialistic role that Kohaku left. She had vowed to defeat Naraku and free her brother, even if it was into the arms of Death

"Sango-sama! Sango-sama!" the young girl's voice broke her out of her private hell. She smiled in response. "What's wrong Sango-sama?"

"Nothing, honey," she lied. There was no reason she should tell the child the truth.

The girl tugged at her hand, "Come play with us." The two stood and started toward the circle of kids. Screeching from behind drew everyone's attention. Sango's eyes widened in horror, her voice froze in her throat. How could she not have sensed this?

**_o.O.o_**

Inuyasha kept his frozen pose, waiting to see if there were more words. He could sense his body heating. He felt his skin prickle and scratched himself for a moment. The sensations were becoming stronger. _'What is this?'_ The hanyou's mind raced for answers as his instinct directed him to the village. A large explosion and cloud of smoke filled the air. Inuyasha growled. His delicate nose caught the nasty smell of the half-demon.

_**o.O.o**_

A glow began emitting from around Kikyou's form. "In my time of need, I am refreshed by the sprinkling of your cool, refreshing water." Another shower rained upon the unconscious female, raven hair matted to her forehead. Her glow began radiating to Kagome. He could see it consume her. The pink light seemed to heat her body, rejuvenating her spirit, putting color in her skin.

'_How could I have missed that?!'_ Sesshoumaru growled under his breath. His anger boiled his blood. _'How could that hanyou get past me? Damn that Naraku!'_ The poison had seeped into the female's soul, slowly killing her and tainting the jewel. Kikyou's aura had broken the barrier that Naraku had up, revealing the venom.

The demon pushed his anger and murderous nature aside at Kikyou's next words. "In my filth and dirtiness I am washed by your pure and cleansing soul." Another river of cleansing water washed over Kagome's skin. Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as he sees what the miko's power unleashes. The controlling miasmic gas pours out of the woman's chest, bursting at the seams to escape the purifying ritual. The Shikon no Tama appears from under her skin, the light slowly increasing.

"In my half-heartedness, my half-giving, my half-loving, my half-living, help me to be fully immersed in your spirit and cross the darkness, defeating the evil before me." The bright rosy light out-shines Kikyou's as the jewel floats lazily above Kagome's heart. The miasmic gas vanished with the miko's last words and water. The body in her arms shook violently. Sesshoumaru stood his ground, grinding his teeth as he watched the unfolding events.

Suddenly, Kagome screamed and Kikyou was the only witness to her pain and the salvation that awaits them. The woman's eyes were sensitive to the small light that was emitting from the torches around them. Kagome quickly shut her eyes again. _'The light hurts too much.'_ She stumbled to find her footing in the shallow water as Kikyou let her go. She spoke the first name that came to her lips. "Sesshoumaru!" She panted.

The youkai did not wait for her to call out to him the second time. As soon as he heard his name, the demon lord went to her side. He ignored the pain that the holy water inflicted upon his legs and arms. She stumbled again and began her fall face-ward into lord's waiting arms. "Sesshoumaru?!" He picked her small form up out of the water. "I can not see! I… I ca…" she sobbed as the flood of tears began.

"Shhh… You will be safe with me, Kagome," his tender voice somewhat comforted her. He quickly turned to Kikyou. His face hid the pain she knew he was feeling. "I am grateful for your help Priestess." He turned and quickly disappeared through the exit.

Kikyou stood still in the water. _'Was that the true power of the jewel?'_ Confusion crossed her features. '_What is going on?'_ Had they all been wrong about the Shikon? Questions swam in her head. The miko had so many questions. So many questions but no answers; for a brief moment the two women were connected.

**_o.O.o_**

For all of you wondering … five meters is 16.40 feet … Ten meters is 32.81 feet …

Tsukubai a stone basin of water used by worshipers to cleanse their mouths and hands before entering the inner precincts of the shrine.

This poem is revised for this story from the original. It is titled "Water" and can be found if you check the other sites.

"In my heat of anguish and fear, I am refreshed by the sprinkling of your cool, refreshing water. In my filth and dirtiness I am washed by your pure and cleansing water. In my weariness and directionless life I am swept along by the strong current of your water. In my filth and dirtiness I am washed by your pure and cleansing soul. In my half-heartedness, my half-giving half-loving half-living help me to be immersed fully in your water and cross Jordan to the promised Land."


	5. Misty Dreams of the Future Part III

**The Gates of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter Five  
Misty Dreams of the Future Part III  
Yuki-hime**

**Guide**:  
" " the spoken words.  
_Any thoughts are in italics._  
+ for definitions or notes at the end of the story.

**_o.O.o_**

­­­The woman floated above a pool of water, her nude form reflecting in the aquatic depths. The night sky and stars looked down upon her, crossing the void between heaven and earth as the water mirrored the twinkles above. Her eyes slowly opened to the arcadia above. A wave of serenity fell on her. She sighed. Something felt wrong though. Something felt out of place. Her gaze fell to the landscape appearing below her. Nothing could be made out clearly.

Her raven hair floated about her face and head. Her body was covered in red and white material as the Shikon no Tama appeared around her neck. Her hands looked not her own.

**_o.O.o_**

'_How could I have missed them?!'_ Anger passed her features as concern for the villagers washed it away. She would vent about the trouble caused later. _'First I must save these people.' _The taijiya ordered the people and children into nearby homes. "Shippou, stay with the children," she spat out as she darted for Hiraikotsu.

"Kirara!" The feline bounced out of an alley in full demon form. Blood was smeared across her honey fur. There was a small cut on her front paw; a victory scar from her struggle in the thickets. Sango noted all of this but she had little time to stop and tend to her companion. There would be time for that later. Suddenly an explosion from behind rocked the ground, knocking Sango off of the nekomata. The duo went flying into the air.

**_o.O.o_**

'_Damn! How could I have been so careless? How could I have put Sango and the others in danger?!'_ Purple robes flapped against his legs as he ran the two miles to the village bridge. His lungs began to burn with the exertion that his body displayed. Another explosion rocked the square as Miroku began shouting for Sango. Was this how it was going to end, with the screams of innocents in agony as flames licked at his soul?

_FLASHBACK_

The monk sighed heavily as he sat watching the river under the night stars. _'Could Kikyou still be trusted?'_ The one question he just could not bring himself to speak. Not even to Sango. His thoughts were binding him emotionally and physically from acting as normal as he could around the priestess. He did not want to offend her, which could offend Inuyasha. _'Such a delicate situation.'_

Yet, he could not divert his mind from Kikyou's true intentions. _'Why was she so willing to help Sesshoumaru even though we do not know anything about this woman?'_ It was puzzling, and it bothered him enough to where he had to mediate for a couple of hours before bed.

The wind rustled through the treetops, singing earth's eternal song. He laid his head on the grass to see the bright stars above. _'Why is that girl still unconscious?'_ The sandman drifted across Miroku's eyes, lulling him into a dream world.

**_o.O.o_**

Kagome buried her face in his chest and arm. White cloth filled her vision. The silk garments felt soft against her damp skin. The blue kimono she wore clung to her soaked body, contaminating the fabric the demon wore. The holy water sizzled as it met his skin. She shut her eyes, trying to shut out the pain that emanated from her savior. She felt the sting. Why could she not remember anything but him. _'Why?'_ Why do her eyes hurt so much? _'Why can I not see? Why can I not remember?'_ Her fears were oozing out of her spirit.

The demon prince could feel her discomfort and spoke gently to her as they flew out of the earth and into the sky. "Kagome…" He had to get her to a safe place. "I will find you relief soon. I promise."

'_Kagome?'_ Was that her name? Her fingers unknowingly reached to the jewel around her neck. The pain in her eyes began to dull. His words sprang up a glimmer of hope in her. Deep inside her heart, the girl felt she could trust this being with her life. "Sesshoumaru?" He grunted in response, trying to gather the comprehension of the demonic aura and smell around them. He needed to find Rin and the others as soon as possible. Yet he could not simply leave this woman. Her words brought him back to her world. "Why can I only remember you? Your name, your face? Why?" her pleas prompted him to stop. Although her eyes were less than sharp, she could tell that this was the same man she had seen inside her locked away memories. He could not see her tears and confusion but he felt them and their effects on her. "Were we… Were we lovers?"

Her question froze his blood. Yet she was mistaken, but only because of her lack of memories. She was extremely delicate and fragile in her weakened state. Why had he not seen that Naraku was waiting on this moment, when she was at her weakest, and in such disarray? Was he counting on her amnesia? What was it that blinded his vision? He suddenly felt her stiffen. He adverted his eyes to her face. Her pupils were focusing on the horizon. A realization hit her as fear followed. _'Could she feel the demonic aura?'_ A fleeting thought which was shortly answered when the woman spoke.

"Sesshoumaru…" she paused, swallowing the lump in her throat. She could not remember her name, her family, her life yet she knew her purpose and destiny lay with the demon who carried her and the dark and very deadly demonic atmosphere that was cast upon them. What was this feeling tugging at her consciousness? Nostalgia. "I feel a little… sick."

"I will find yo…" A large explosion broke his words from her ears. The two stared in the direction of the noise. Sesshoumaru knew the village was just over the hill and trouble was already there waiting. Yet there seemed to be no other choice, no where else for her to run. The hanyou would not stop until he had what he wanted. And what he wanted was standing in front of him, in his arms.

She pushed on, unconcerned with the unfolding situation behind her. "Why can I not remember anything about myself or my life, yet… I know you and that…" she pushed herself away from his warm skin. Her words and actions jarred his attention back to her. Kagome's eyes avoided the imprint her wet body left on his as she turned away. _'Why can I not remember?'_ "…And yet I know that I must fight." She turned. "My name is Kagome?"

There was a look in her eyes. The demon could not tell if it was fear or determination at what was ahead. Maybe a mixture of both and yet not, the void spoke volumes of loneliness and a deep sadness. _'It felt as though she has walked this path before.'_ He waved that last thought off. He was beginning to go crazy around all of these damn humans and their emotions. "That is all I know." And it was the truth.

She nodded. Then they must have just met. _'Why him?'_ Her hand went to the jewel around her neck. The demon watched her movements with guarded eyes. "I feel…" Her gaze turned to see the second explosion screams of agony reached the duo's delicate ears. She started moving toward the source of the destruction. _'This feels like a dream. Am I awake? Why is it that I feel so out-of-place and yet… I feel as though I belong?'_

Sesshoumaru watched the woman move as if she were in a trance. "Kagome." Her name rolled off his tongue before he realized he had spoken. To Sesshoumaru, it was more than a shock. He should have better control over himself, yet it was a blessing that this girl did not know him and was not even paying him any attention. _'Is Naraku calling to you?'_ She had walked several paces from him. The demon decided to follow the woman and her Tama. He had to see if it was the real thing. Why would Naraku want this girl? What is it she truly possessed?

He glided to her, sweeping her into his embrace. She filled the gap, her cold wet form warming to his touch. Even though she was chilled to the bone, she never shook from the cold. What laid ahead of them was unknown to both, yet neither turned from what had to be done, from what had to be faced.

**_o.O.o_**

The sun was shinning brightly, giving its nutrients freely to the life below. Miroku took a deep breathe. It was rare that one could relax so without worry. A smile played on his lips before it was wiped away with the horrible sound his ears were witness to.

Naraku's voice echoed all around him as a dark miasmic cloud hovered over the houshi, blocking out the sun. His voice was trapped in his throat. The chilling laughter boomed. "There is no escape. No escape from me or yourself monk!" The hanyou could not control his laughter as it escaped.

Suddenly, before Miroku's eyes, the bodies of his comrades broken, bleeding, and dead floated out to him. Naraku laughed as his witnessed the pain cross the monk's features. Water filled his eyes, cascading down his dirtied cheeks. Words escaped his comprehension as a horrible and painful sense of loneliness filled him. He reached out to grasp Sango's limp hand that seemed to tease for his touch. Blood dripped from her lovely face and body. Slashes covered her form, exposing skin and bone under the taijiya suit.

_END FLASHBACK_

He shook the dreamy memories from his conscious. That would not become the future. He would not let it! Clouds of dust covered the area, making it hard to see and breathe. He felt a panic blooming inside his heart.

**_o.O.o_**

'_That fucking half-demon!'_ Inuyasha's anger boiled over. How had he known to come here? His eyes surveyed the area, looking for the target. A large explosion blew the roofs off of several of the houses in the small village square. "Kikyou?" he whispered. _'Oh no.'_

The hanyou raced to the source, arriving as a third much smaller bomb detonated. He saw Miroku fighting the demons that attacked through clouds of smoke and dust. "Miroku! Use your Kazaana to clear the air!" The monk coughed and nodded in response to his demand.

Inuyasha dodged a swing from a serpent demon as he sliced the snake into diced tomatoes. He drew the fang at his side, transforming as it unsheathed and unleashed it's power. He had to find Kikyou. Yet, the smell of blood and death hung heavy in the air and her scent was masked beneath it.

The hanyou heard the faint whispers of a woman as blades of wind cut through the earth in his direction. Inuyasha shoved Tessaiga into the ground, shielding himself from her power. The attacker showed herself, somewhat disappointed that she had missed. "It'll take more than that Kagura."

"We shall see Inuyasha! Fujin no Mai!" Several waves of wind headed his way. The hanyou jumped away. "Stay still half-breed!" She cursed at him.

"Not on your life!" He drew on Tessaiga's power before attacking. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The demon easily avoided the attack. Inuyasha heard Miroku's voice as he shouted for Sango, finding the woman face-down in the dirt and rumble. Though he could not turn his vision away from the puppet, the hanyou spoke hastily. "Miroku, take Sango and the villagers and go. I'll get Kikyou and meet you." The monk nodded as he began to excavate the slayer and her demon neko.

"Do you think it will be that easy Inuyasha," a male's voice to his left immediately drew his full attention.

"Muso you bastard! I will never let Naraku get his hands on the jewel."

Laughter filled the space around them. It came from no where and yet was every where. Naraku's voice filled the night sky. "You can not stop me Inuyasha. I will have what I want for it is within my grasp. How ironic that two brothers happen to venture upon the same thing." His harsh laughter filled everyone's ears. "How ironic indeed."

**_o.O.o_**

Kikyou felt a tug at her heart as she emerged from the water. Mountains of bloody bodies filled her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as a hand came to her open mouth. _'What is going on? Why am I being shown this?'_

'_This is the looming future for you and the world.' _ The female voice was eerily comforting when she spoke.

'_Is this what I have brought upon the world?'_ Her thoughts were frantic. _'Is this what I have unleashed by saving Kagome's life?'_ Her mind fluttered to the woman she had seen in her vision and again during the purifying ritual.

Her question startled the ghostly woman. _'Tell me, why would you ask such a question? Do you have reservations about saving her life?'_

'_Reservations?'_ Did she regret it? She shook her head. _'No I do not, yet I feel as though I have done something wrong.'_ Her words were full of confusion. The questions still swarmed about her as if they were bees protecting their sweet nectar. What is the jewel and who will be the one to use that power? Will they save the world or destroy it?

An ominous feeling caught Kikyou's heart. She moved, quickly reaching the mouth of the cave as the first explosion rocked the pebbles at her feet. "Oh no…" The priestess began to run as fast as her legs could carry. How could she not have noticed? _'How could Naraku have gotten past me?'_

His demonic aura was soaking into everything. It almost gagged the miko. How had this hanyou discovered how to hide himself so well? A black hole formed over the center of the village, seeming to swallow it and the lives of everyone there.

She ignored the burning pain in her chest and lower limbs. Her hands were full of her hakama which was still dripping from the ceremony. She reached the peak in time to see the second explosion rack the inner circle of the town. She spotted Sesshoumaru and the girl heading for the village below which prompted her to hurry as well. The people there needed her.

**_o.O.o_**

"What the hell are you up to Naraku?! Don't send your puppets, just come your own fucking self!" The anger could be heard in Inuyasha's voice. He was tried of these damn games. A head to head battle sounded much better and he would gladly cherish either victory.

"So hasty Inuyasha. Tsk, tsk. I am simply waiting for our beloved to show." His words were always riddles. Inuyasha was not going to wait for Kikyou to show up. He would not let them get their hands on the jewel.

"You are nothing but a fucking puppet!" His rage flared and Inuyasha took a swing at the shikigami. The illusion faded as a paper-shaped man appeared, sliced, before his eyes. The hanyou growled. How was he suppose to defeat that bastard when he never showed his face?! _'Even that fucking puppet was a fake,'_ he thought as the chilling face of Muso faded from his eyes.

A laughed echoed as it floated around his ears. "Inuyasha, foolish hanyou. You will lose everything." The voice was preceded by another explosion. Large clouds of dust filled the air.

_**o.O.o**_

The houses laid in ruins as heavy breathing could be heard. The clouds of dust were enough to choke anyone. Her breath caught in her throat. She felt she had seen this before. A man standing in the fog dressed in red robes. This memory was recalled only through the deja'vu feeling. She again pushed herself away from the protecting arms to venture out into the uncertain road before her very eyes.

She had been awake no longer than ten minutes and already she was in trouble. _'Do I even want to know what my life was like before?'_ That was a very important question and Kagome stored it away to be pondered upon at a more… appropriate time. "This feels…"

Sesshoumaru eyes hardened at the sight of his brother. He knew that the half-breed took a great interest in the woman before him. He was not about to let anyone take this mysterious creature from him before he found out all of her secrets. A low growl came from his throat as Inuyasha's gaze turned in their direction. He had obviously just noticed them. The demonic lord sniffed the air. The stench of another annoying hanyou was in the breeze. "Where is he?"

The short question caught Inuyasha's attention. His golden eyes moved from the woman before him to his brother's. He ignored the question that was asked. "Where is Kikyou?!" he screamed at them. His gaze darted around, assessing the scene. Muso and Kagura had disappeared as well. _'More like laying in wait to attack again.' _When his gaze returned to the woman, a sea of emotions filled her bottomless eyes. He noticed her fingers playing with a stone around her neck. His pupils widened in shock as he realized what was in front of him. The Shikon no Tama. A complete Shikon no Tama at that.

Sesshoumaru watch his actions closely, not ignoring the strong scents of Naraku and his minions around them. It seemed Kagome was oblivious to the movements of those that could not be seen. She began emitting a strange pink light that faded into a purple haze. He suddenly reached out to her, pulling the female away from the unseen hands of Muso as the demon materialized before everyone's eyes.

Strong hands wrapped around her shoulders. She felt the ominous aura speeding toward her. Confusion had set in and she was unsure of what to do. The damage and smell of death hung in the air over her. How could she have prepared herself for this? Water began to pool in her youthful eyes. "Sesshoumaru…" she managed to choke out through a sob. Her voice stilled everyone.

Kikyou appeared behind the demon lord. Drawn by the purity of the woman's soul and heart, her almond eyes focused on the purple aura that was encasing the duo. Her breath caught in her throat. Inuyasha faded from her mind's eye as his words fell on deaf ears.

He was frozen, unable to move. Thick black hair and a body covered in rustic armor appeared between him and the trio. "Kikyou!" The desperation in his voice was subtle but lost to her over the roar of power between them.

Naraku's voice echoed through the atmosphere. "It will never end my precious miko." A laughter filled the sky as dark clouds moved to block out the sun. "You will not get away from me this time."

Inuyasha was caught off guard as Kagura's wind blades came crashing down around him. "Dammit!"

"Heh, Inuyasha, it looks like they are out of your reach now." Muso's voice was cold and sharp as his words hit Inuyasha. The spawn did not give him the luxury of a brief glance in the direction of his sacred and forbidden lover.

Kagura watched as the two darted below her. Her blood red eyes caught sight of the monk's purple clothing. _'Damn the dust,'_ she cursed as she released her dancing dragons. The dirt cleared and revealed the bloodshed below. Bodies dotted the ground. The sound of constant metal clashing bounced off the rubble.

Miroku gingerly picked himself off the ground. His eyes soaked in the two warriors locked in a battle of death. And the large ball of power. Sango was still unconscious beneath him. Blood soaked her simple red and white kimono, even through her green skirt. He knew that the black taijiya suit was wet as well.

The harsh realization stunned him as his eyes viewed the bodies of people he knew and had protected. Inuyasha's voice caused him to jump. "Get Sango and the others to safety, Miroku." The monk nodded silently as he picked the taijiya up. Kirara followed him as began to filter the villagers to safety one hut at a time.

_**o.O.o**_

At the sound of his name, Sesshoumaru froze. The spiritual energy that the woman in his arms was releasing boiled his blood and yet he found he could not let her go. It had been on instinct that the demon found himself acting upon. Before he knew it, the human was in his arms. He smelled the wave of emotions from her and felt the salty tears on his forearms as they soaked through the white silk robes. Her energy filled him and he felt her slip from his grasp, before a bright light consumed him.

His clawed hand covered his eyes as the light dissipated, leaving him standing alone before a stretch of land littered with the corpses of humans and demons. Their blood and bone melting into the earth; it was truly a sight to see. He sharp eyes surveyed the area. He could not be fooled as easily as the others. Although he did not know what Naraku's plan was, Sesshoumaru knew that he would not succumb to the hanyou's prodding. His aloof nature had ensured him and his heart from death and sorrow.

A laughter filled the dark purple sky. The half demon's voice echoed through the heavens. "She will always be mine. Always."

The prince grunted in response. Was he referring to the miko or Kagome? The possible attack on the village was not shunned away. Everyone had prepared themselves for it. The only cause for pause and consultation on his part was why Naraku had decided to take the time he had. _'Why attack the minute Kagome wakens?'_ It was all a little too idiosyncratic even for Naraku. _'It would have made more sense to have taken her while she slept.'_

The wind picked up as his laughter finally faded from his sensitive hearing. _'What were his reasons?'_ The faint smell of sweet misty cherry blossoms caught his attention and caused him to turn around. A woman stood on the hill over, under the Goshin Boku. Her watery eyes turned to meet his as her hair floated around her face in an angelic manner. She wore an expression of immeasurable silence as she made her plea.

He could not hold himself back. The pain that seeped out from that frail body had moved him toward her. Her gaze softened at his actions. The cackle filled the space again. "She is mine!" Tears fell at his words. Sesshoumaru moved toward her, reaching out to touch her before she faded from his grasp.

The woman had indeed become a liability.

**_o.O.o_**

Kikyou could only watch as the two were engulfed by the power. When she heard the woman speak the demon lord's name again, she became petrified with the fear that rose in her heart. She stilled in her place, not more than ten feet behind them. _'Why had she called out to him, and not once but two times?'_ As the wave of life ebbed into her body, she felt the strong emotions of the woman called Kagome. Her spirit was waging a war with itself, much like the Shikon no Tama that she appeared to have.

She focused on the inu-youkai and the miko he held. Did her eyes deceive her? Or was this gentle maiden disappearing. In a flutter of voluptuous lights, the woman was suddenly gone. Kikyou blinked rubbing her eyes; the bright orbs had blinded her momentarily. The butterfly-like beams shot to the demon prince, immobilizing him as well. The forceful wave rushed over the ancient priestess. The woman looked down at her hands and clothing to see herself vanishing.

'_What power does she possess?'_ It could not be that of a mere miko, like herself, or monks. This was an unknown and yet familiar power that Kikyou could not place. Instead of the fear she expected, peace and tranquility filled her.

**_o.O.o_**

Kagome had shut her eyes the moment she felt arms around her. Chilling voices seemed to surround the woman as the warmth faded. She turned to see Sesshoumaru dissolve. The man with chocolate hair appeared before her in a haze. She reached out instinctively. Her sapphire eyes widened as her hand slide through the chest. A dark voice echoed in her ears. Her hands went to cover her hearing, though it was a futile attempt. _"It will never end my precious miko. You will not get away from me this time."_

She could not escape his words as they ran after her. _"You will never leave again."_ His snickering haunted her. She stumbled as her bare feet hit large rocks, throwing her off balance. Her hands went out to break her fall, freeing her ears to his riddles and merriment. She covered her head and screamed. "Please…… please stop and leave me alone! I have done nothing to you!" Her words were choked out as she pleaded with the faceless man.

"I will not let you go this time… Kagome…" His voice was full of affection and a hint of something more deadly and sinister that the girl could not pinpoint.

When she heard her name on his lips, her body froze. She was completely paralyzed with fear. _'Did he know her? Did they have a relationship?'_ What connection could she possibly have with him?

Dense clouds began to pool in front of Kagome. She quickly picked herself off the ground as pupils caught the hint of hands springing out to stop further movements. A handsome face emerged with blood red eyes. His marble-like features were framed by a dark coco mane. He spoke her name again. "Kagome."

She desperately tried to pull away from his grasp but as she tugged only more of his body appeared. He wore blue and violet robes that were adorned with talon-armor and a demonic eye as a chest piece. She closed her eyes, wishing this to be a bad dream. His joy filled her senses as tears flowed down her cheeks. "No, please…" she spoke as she took another step back, her foot losing ground. She could feel herself slipping over the edge, but strong arms twirled her around and brought her to lean against the thick mass that stood unveiled to her adverted eyes.

"Kagome," his voice was thick and his sultry breathe was burning her flesh. "I will have you… all of you." He inhaled her scent, rubbing his face into her hair. Her eyes were transfixed on what had been laid before her feet. The cliff overhung a large valley. The dense fog was clearing. "Look…" His words were light, like a gentle breeze or the touch of a lover. She closed her mind to the view. His right hand came up to stroke her face as the other directed her head. "Look at what you have done, Kagome." His last words were spoken much softer. "You can not escape fate and you can not escape me."

_**o.O.o**_

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I have decided to use the original Japanese quotes and attacks from now on. I will go back and re-edit the first few chapters. I think it flows a little better. And well, heck, it makes me feel better too! O.o Or maybe that is cause I'm crazy.

Fujin no Mai – Kagura – Dance of Blades – Kagura's first wind attack that fires several blades (of wind, in case you are wondering. xp )  
Ryuja no Mai – Kagura – Dance of the Dragon – creates small tornadoes.  
Kaze no Kizu – Inuyasha – Wind Scar – do I really have to explain this? O.o  
Hakama – the pants so to speak. The Sashinuki style.  
Shikigami – the little puppets that we see Naraku and even Kikyou use.  
Goshin Boku – God Tree


	6. And So the Journey Begins

**The Gates of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter Six  
And So the Journey Beg­­­ins  
Yuki-hime**

**Guide**:  
" " the spoken words.  
_Any thoughts are in italics._  
for definitions or notes at the end of the story.

**_o.O.o_**

The enormous sphere of cosmic energy grew, engulfing the unusual trio. Naraku's voice faded as well, and Inuyasha was left facing Muso. The puppet wasted no time in distracting the hanyou. "Poor Inuyasha," the laugh echoed his master's. "What have you got left but your revenge?!" The demon swung his sword, missing when the target jumped backwards.

"Heh, you can't hit me that easily!" Inuyasha yelled as he slipped into the thick forest. He would lure Muso away from the village in hopes that Miroku could get everyone out in time. Though he did not know what was going to on with Kikyou and that woman, he was sure it could not be good. _ 'And Sesshoumaru was right in the middle!'_ The idea of his brother taking his place along side Kikyou fueled his anger and strength in his current battle. He would not lose. Not to Muso. Not to Naraku. And not to his brother, Sesshoumaru.

Kagura watched the scene below. Naraku's presence had completely disappeared when the light of the woman's purity had awakened. _'Who is she?'_ She drew her fan back, waving it to release more tornadoes toward the obstacle of power. They were absorbed into the void.

Suddenly, the globe pulsed and sent shockwaves rippling out into the land. It knocked the fighting duo off their feet for a moment. "Looks like Kagura is tying up loose ends," his voiced floated to Inuyasha's ears. His words were followed by laughter.

'_What exactly are they planning to do?'_ Inuyasha was asking himself. He could only see the flames of burning houses from their place in the woods. "Whatever you are planning, I won't let you go through with it!" The inu-hanyou raised his sword. The metal hissed as the blade turned into a diamond. Sparkling shards of the hard rock burst forth from Tessaiga as Inuyasha shouted to the heavens. "KONGOSOHA!!!"

The ground shook as Muso seemed to fade to dust against the bright light. Inuyasha was sure that he could not have survived that attack. He turned from the several large ruts on the ground that was littered with broken trees to the village. Without hesitation, the hanyou darted back home. Kikyou was still in trouble and he did not want her to slip through his hands.

When he reached the crest of the forest, he was stunned into silence. The scene before him was unbelievable. The large orb was still resonating power, rippling out like purple and pink waves over the land, homes, people and even demons. It was breath-taking, Inuyasha was mesmerized as it washed over his bare feet, quickly moving up. His body began to tingle and burn, opening up his spirit and refreshing his energy. But it went beyond that as the hanyou felt his power grow a little.

His golden eyes opened, flashing red before fading into their natural state. He focused on the people in front of him. Kagura stood still, fixated as he was. Kirara was beside the taijiya and houshi who were staring wide-eyed at the globe. Another shockwave emerged that was followed by crackling blue thunder bolts which spread over the area. The beams multiplied as they advanced, suddenly shooting upward to the sky, killing the thousands of demons that had gathered unnoticed.

The power and light faded after a few minutes, leaving the sphere still living. Inuyasha forced himself to move forward, eyes trained on the destination. "Kikyou!" He recovered his voice, shouting for her as he moved quickly past a still frozen Kagura.

"Inuyasha STOP!" The figure shouted at him. "Don't be a fool! You felt it yourself." He stilled at her words. Kagura's outburst had seemed to shake sense into the foolish youth.

The ball slowly began shrinking, revealing the group as they had been before. Inuyasha took a step forward, uncertain of the dangers. Kagome's back was against the tall demon's chest with his arms wrapped in the embrace that saved her from Muso. Her head hung down, shielding her eyes from everyone. Sesshoumaru was unable to move, trying to soak in and decipher the information he had obtained. The miko behind them did not move either. It was as if they were all in a limbo.

Inuyasha's voice broke Kikyou out of her state as she turned to see him. "Inuyasha?" her voice was uncertain as she tried to recall what had been happening. Her eyes surveyed the area. The homes that had been on fire were now put out. The mortally wounded who were still breathing when the power erupted were now alive and healthy, standing about observing the damage and the strange woman. As were Sango, Kirara and Miroku.

All eyes were trained on Kagome, the unusual miko that brought both destruction and peace where she stood. And worst of all, she could feel them; feel all of their eyes on her. She just couldn't take it anymore. The girl abruptly turned in the surprised demon's arms. She buried her face in his fabric as tears began to flow. "Kagome," his voice softly spoke her name. _'What exactly did she see?'_

"Please, Sesshoumaru. Please take me away…" her words trailed off as he picked her up, starting for Rin and the other humans. He did not need to be told twice; she wanted away from these people and this village. Away from whatever had just happened.

Eyes were drawn to the couple as the lord stalked away. Inuyasha was not going to let things go that easily. "Let's hope that your humans survived." His words rang an unspoken truth.

Sesshoumaru had indeed underestimated Naraku. Again. For brief seconds of what some might call _sanity_, the lord began to wonder if this torture-loving creature would ever die. Kikyou had been right those years ago. Now he could see and understand what she meant. Naraku truly was deathly dangerous.

_FLASHBACK_

It was strange indeed that Inuyasha's wench would request a private audience with him. He was inclined to believe that his half-brother did not know of such a meeting because he sure as hell would not approve. The breeze was soft as it caressed his skin. The miko chose a very unusual place to speak. The forest broke away, leaving a clearing. Sesshoumaru noted the overgrown well, but what drew his attention was the large tree beyond the rotten hole.

There was no mistaking it. The demon lord had never seen such things before, and though he had heard stories, he never believed himself to happen upon one.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Her soft voice floated to his ears. She walked up to his left, her gaze never straying from the massive form in front of them.

"Yes. I thought they were only myths humans made up to ease their fears and worry." His tone still held that icy touch.

"The Goshin Boku is definitely not a myth. Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, if we can not put aside our differences then I am afraid Naraku may never be defeated. You and Inuyasha must combine your father's fang."

"You must have us mistaken miko." His words were short and harsh as he turned from the human. The urge to touch the godly tree had almost drowned him, if not for Kikyou's sudden appearance. He submitted to no one, not even himself.

_END FLASHBACK_

Inuyasha turned back to see Kikyou staring at them as they vanished among the debris. Her thoughts were a jumble as she replayed the illusions shown to her. "Kikyou…"

**_o.O.o_**

He would take Kikyou's offer. After the display of power that Kagome had shown, she would need someone to train her with her new miko abilities. He had found Rin with the guardians he left for her; Ayane and Natsu. The two women had taken Rin and a few other children with them when they ventured into the surrounding trees for a day of _exploring_, or so they said.

When the demonic lord finally came upon them, emerging out of the brush, his anger dissipated at seeing their safety. The fear and relief began seeping out of his body. He nodded to the women before speaking, "Rin, we are going to be leaving."

The woman in his arms had been shaken more than he would have liked and she needed away from the ones had frightened her, time to calm down. So he had taken the four humans with him to the hills that evening. Sesshoumaru already knew of a place that his group would be fairly safe at. Afterall, they were guarded by Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands and resided in his half brother's forest. The only threat that they might have to fear would be Inuyasha's temper, which Sesshoumaru was sure he could handle.

The two women set up the small camp, while attending to the child. When they attempted to introduce themselves, she shied away; blindly wandering into the forest. The two exchanged glances and looked to their master. He nodded at them to continue as he pushed himself off of the trunk he had been against. He would follow her and keep an eye on the female until she returned to the site.

Ayane took Rin to the stream while they fished for dinner, returning successfully to the site after a couple of hours. Natsu had collected berries and some fruits to add to the flavor. When the trio returned, they found both their master and the female had returned to camp. They had obviously happened upon a private conversation as Kagome stood abruptly and walked several feet into the forest.

For the remainder of the night Kagome kept quiet, not speaking and barely touching her food. Sesshoumaru was aloof from the group as he watched her actions. She was distancing herself. After the meal, Rin helped Natsu and Ayane clean and dispose of the food. Although the child had tried, even Rin could not break the silent barrier Kagome had erected.

That night, Sesshoumaru kept his guard over the humans, not willing to let Naraku get the better of him again. Rin was curled into Ah-Un's warmth with the other two women slept a few feet away. The coals still glowed red as he could hear their light snoring. Kagome had placed herself as far from them as possible while still in the caresses of the fire. And Sesshoumaru had placed himself at her side when she finally fell under the sandman's spell, curled in a tight ball.

He let his thoughts wander momentarily. The extra guards he sent for would be here in a matter of hours, then he would be able to freely move around; free to exact his revenge, his frustrations. The woman beside him stirred. Her unexpected movements landed her in his open lap. She moaned lightly.

Her hair hid part of her face and he moved to brush the locks away. Her cheeks were flushed and beads of sweat covered her features. He could smell the fear and distress that was rising in her. She moaned again. What was it about this woman? Her strained voice broke him out of his trance. "Inuyasha…"

Her whispered words brought anger to the surface. He had to check himself. This woman did not know anything; nor could she remember anything. So why was it that she was calling out to the hanyou? The prince reached out to touch her skin. She was burning up. He looked to the sleeping bundles. No movements. And the forest was quiet as well. His eyes focused on the female again.

The memory of seeing her the first time floated to the surface. His left hand moved to the wound that Tessaiga left. What was it that had even made him look? Her aura? Her smell? There was something that pulled at him, urged him and on instinct he had obliged. _'Damn Inuyasha.'_ He growled.

She was obviously human and her clothing led one to believe her a 'free' woman. Yet, he had been wrong. Wrong about everything he had assumed when his eyes landed on her. She had fled of course. And he had followed, swiftly brushing Inuyasha off. He had to know what it was that set her apart. The youkai blood in him pushed his restraint. He slipped into the treetops, stalking her as she ran frantically. From his height he could see the drop and swiftly moved himself to where he could obstruct her downward path.

The minute he felt her body, he knew the answers to his questions. She was a priestess. His demon blood itched to run, yet he could not let her go. The purity flowed off her skin yet it did not burn him. And she did not smell like any human he had ever encountered. There was something else. Then his pupils landed on the jewel. Was that what had attracted him? The pull of power? The pull of secret desires unfulfilled? No. He was above that. It was something else. Inuyasha's shrill voice broke his gaze. _'Kikyou?'_ This was definitely not Kikyou.

He looked at the woman again, gently stroking her hair. It had become wet with her perspiration. The forest was silent and nothing stirred. Sesshoumaru surmised that humans were indeed weak when he wrapped his arms under her body and lifted her into the air. Her body shook slightly. There was a spring not far and she had to be bathed and cooled before it became too dangerous. The demon was not a stranger to bathing humans. Rin would often complain about not bathing. Yet, Sesshoumaru just could not stand the stench that humans accumulated when they were dirty.

However, this situation was very different. Rin was still a child and the proud demon prince would never lower himself to that degree. Kagome was not a child. And the pull he felt in those first few seconds coursed through him. He growled, putting himself in line. This woman was not a toy, and he could not think of her as such. He was sure she held the key to Naraku's defeat, the jewel hidden in her body was proof. If the female survived after the hanyou was dead, then he might indulge himself in those buried desires.

The smell of water tickled his nose. He slipped from the tree line and into the clearing around the spring's banks. Sesshoumaru could not smell nor hear anyone around. His demonic blood telling him that it was safe enough for the moment.

A cluster of rocks and brush close to the edge caught his attention. The couple glided over and he sat her down, slightly hidden from view. He quickly disrobed, dropping armor and the kimono and hakama clothing. Pulling on her tie, the under robe loosened. He lifted her up, letting the flimsy cloth fall to the ground. She fit nicely against him, and he growled at himself for the thought as they both entered the cool water.

Her skin was indeed on fire. When the liquid touched her, she violently jerked. "No! Please don't…" her whispered scream caught him off-guard. "I haven't done anything...please… Please Naraku…"

'_Naraku? Was he torturing her in her dreams?'_ He pulled her closer, holding her so she could not flail about. The demon dropped her into the water where her head was just above the surface. She had to be cooled quickly and her nightmares were starting to become a problem. Her pleas were getting louder and he did not want to gain the attention of any demon or human. Frustration got the better of him and his anger flared at her inability to overcome such an obstacle. Humans were too weak.

"Kagome." The stern tone in his voice as he called her was lost. His claws cut into her arms as he shook her. There was no response. He checked her flushed cheeks for a sign, yet it seemed the fever spiked. The icy water was not able to counteract it, so it was up to him to quench the heat that was threatening to engulf her mind, body and soul. Sesshoumaru had held little concern for humans in general, only a few actually pulled at him, yet this human woman moved him into acts of compassion that he did not know he was capable of.

Thoughts of his father passed through his mind. Was this what Izayoi had done to his father? Had the human female caused him to go insane with his desire? Blood hit his nose. Blood mixed with a foul stench of Naraku. Miasmic gas seeped out of her tiny wounds. Now he understood what she had meant. Her words held meaning that had been beyond him. Had the hanyou got to the girl when they had been separated? What nightmarish horrors had he poisoned her mind with?

Sesshoumaru knew that Kikyou was in no place to perform another purifying ritual, so it was left up him. And the only solution he knew of required draining part of her blood so that the venom could escape. She cried again; her tears falling into the crystal waters. The miko's persistent movements had quieted as his grip tightened, giving him the chance he was waiting for.

The youkai lord sank his teeth into her shoulder. Blood ran away from the wounds across her creamy flesh. He could taste and smell the viral gas leak out through the two wounds his fangs created. Her warm blood filled his mouth and throat. She was a doll in his embrace as he pulled away, licking his lips and looking to her for any signs of change. The demon checked her. Her fever had broken. His solution had worked after all.

The two rose out of the water. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed his kimono, wrapping it around her form before he pulled the hakama on. Although the fever had dropped, she was still in need of warmth. He quickly returned to the site; everyone was fast asleep, unaware of their departure or return. The female began to shake slightly from the cool night air. His body heat was not enough warmth so the prince stoked the fire, adding several logs to bring the blaze to life.

When the fire was finally set, he cradled the female close to the heat. Kagome's expression was serene, no hint of the fear that had been there an hour ago. The two remained in the position until daybreak, the prince moving to redress both. _'Maybe this will calm her down a bit,'_ he thought, thinking back to her actions earlier that night. _'Had Naraku been driving the woman to such crazy lengths?'_ The silver-haired lord set the female down beside the fire in front of Rin and Ah-Un.

He could smell the guards approaching and the youkai moved away from the side of the mystical miko, into the tree-line. Several demonic men appeared, clad in armor with various swords and daggers. "Protect the women. Do not let them out of this camp or you will pay with your life." His words were sharp and cut the men into action, moving to their positions. Sesshoumaru did not want failure, it was not an option. Not at this point. He had to relieve his tension and the rage that had built up when he discovered Naraku's secret hold on Kagome. The hanyou was still able to control the way things were going to turn out. He had to make this fragile female into a strong warrior if they were hoping to defeat him.

**_o.O.o_**

Kagura could not move her body, leaving her exposed to anyone who wished to attack. The power had immobilized her. The wind goddess felt Naraku's presence fade as the orb grew. Although this power should have killed the demon, instead the youkai felt almost rejuvenated as the deadly bolts missed her every time. The waves and lights disappeared. Suddenly, the foolish hanyou attempted to approach the energetic and very dangerous sphere.

Before she could help herself, Kagura called out to him. "Inuyasha STOP! Don't be a fool! You felt it yourself." And it was true. Everyone felt it. The power began decreasing; revealing the trio, who appeared unharmed.

Her eyes narrowed to the woman. Naraku's aura did not appear with them like it had vanished. What had happened? The minute the hold lifted, she flew away in search of Muso or his remains. She had to find out what had happened. The people below her still stood as she had left them.

But what bothered Kagura more was remembering the weight lifted from her shoulders as the miko energy caressed her. What should have killed her only made her a little stronger. Had she been mistaken that she felt her heartbeat? _'Is Naraku gone?'_

**_o.O.o_**_  
_

Sango looked about the wreckage. It was a lot of work and it would take weeks for the village to even look normal again. The truth was Sango knew that the people here would never be the same. Not after what had happened. She was sure that everyone would hold a grunge against them because of the unwanted threat that was brought upon the innocent lives.

And yet, human beings just kept amazing her. Even though Sango felt she knew these people, she was surprised when they reacted in the opposite way. Everyone was so grateful to the new mysterious young lady, even though she was the one that brought the destruction. Sango was personally thanked by every mother because she had taken care of the children during the raid.

Yesterday had been so completely crazy, that between her concern for the children and being knocked out, everything had become a blur for the taijiya. She had awoken with Miroku over her and the two small children in her arms. Her anger at his attempted fondling was washed away as her eyes caught the bright light.

Last night, Kikyou spoke a little about what had transpired inside the orb. The priestess told of the bloodshed that was covering the lands around her. Sango did not really understand what had happened.

"Miroku," she spoke as the monk turned to her. "It's about yesterday." Something was still off. Sango couldn't place it but what Kikyou and Miroku said didn't add up. Her voice lowered to above a whisper. "What happened to Naraku?"

**_o.O.o_**

The priestess needed time to herself. Time to sort through the images she was shown. Time to sort through this situation that had suddenly become so much more complicated. _'How is it possible?'_ She just could not wrap her mind around the small truths she had been shown. Over the past couple of days, the entire village was slowly rebuilding the homes that were burnt. The huts that did survive were packed full of families living together until there was more space.

_FLASHBACK_

She was no longer in the village. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were not in front of her anymore. Instead, Kikyou was shown the homes of the villagers she protected. The wind rustled the leaves as the faint sounds of mats flapping against the wooden houses. Something was wrong. _'Where is everyone?'_

She approached the nearest door, peering inside to see it empty. A sound from behind caught her attention and the woman turned to see a ghostly image of another priestess. But her face could not be made out.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Kikyou," Inuyasha's voice beckoned her to come back to reality. Even though he knew she had come to the shrine for solitude, the hanyou could not simply leave her to dwell in her thoughts alone. "Kikyou, are you okay?" The sincerity in his voice touched her for a moment.

"Inuyasha," she spoke as she kept her back to him. "Please, leave me be." Her pose never changed from the prayer stance.

"What are you doing?"

She kept her silence. He stood his ground. "I am praying for guidance Inuyasha."

"Kikyou. You have to tell me what happened. I want to know. Naraku was in there with you." There was a cold look in his eyes. One full of revenge.

Her whole body pivoted toward him. "How did you know? Inuyasha who told you?"

"What should it matter who told me? What did he say to you? What happened Kikyou? Did he get his hands on that girl?"

Kikyou stood, facing Inuyasha. "Who told you that Naraku was there?"

"Why is it so important?"

She shook her head. "I feel I must know."

The name stunned the miko. "Kagura. She also knew that it was seemingly unsafe to approach you after the power disappeared."

Kikyou could not answer him for a moment. What would she say? How would she explain what she had seen? "Naraku was there. We were split up, I was alone so I assume they were too. I can't tell you what he said to them, but he spoke in riddles. And I was shown the beginning of it all." Images of what had happened to them nearly ten years ago.

"The beginning?"

"When Naraku tried to trick us." Inuyasha nodded at her comment.

"What else did he say?" The half-demon prodded, unwilling to give up Kikyou understood, giving him enough to satisfy his thirst for knowledge.

"He spoke of her escaping before. Leaving him and disappearing." She paused. "Onigumo never spoke of any girl with power. But I am sure that she is very special. If she were from this area, or region, we would have heard about her spiritual energy sooner. She can not easily hide such a strong will, and I am surprised she is still alive being unable to control herself. I do not understand how she can not control her abilities though. They do not suddenly appear over night." She looked him in the eyes. "She would have had to be training her whole life or…"

Inuyasha waited for her to finish. But Kikyou's sentence was disrupted as loud noises were heard from the hills his brother and that girl had headed towards. He turned, sniffing the night air. Laughter from the small square could be heard and the smell of cheap wine and humans rubbing against each other filled his nose. Yet, there were other demons about. "We'll have to finish this later." The red cloth disappeared through the door and into the dark.

The priestess turned to the shrine that had been erected in Honor of the Shikon no Tama.

**_o.O.o_**

After Rin and the others had laid down, Kagome still sat across from him, unmoving and lost in thought as the fire light licked her features for an hour. When she was sure he was asleep, the miko made her move. His hooded eyes focused on her figure from his perch. When she stood and slipped through the bushes and into the dark, he followed.

Kagome just had to see for herself. She could not take the nightmares another night. Did he kill everyone? Every child? Every animal? The thoughts of seeing a bloody carnage, body limbs hanging off of roofs and decapitated heads, made the young woman's head spin and stomach turn. Yet she could not stop herself from seeing the truth. She had asked to leave, check on the village to ensure that it had been an illusion but Sesshoumaru had refused her? Was it true then?

'_Argh!'_ She shook her head. Everything had become confusing. Was she awake or dreaming? She never knew and could not tell the difference. Her memories were still as elusive as ever and now she felt as though she really had nothing to do with what was going on with the people she had met. _'Tonight I will know. I will know if Naraku is telling me the truth.'_

She slipped away when she thought the youkai had finally fallen under. The female charged through the undergrowth, ignoring the twigs that her white hiyoku was caught on as she purged forth. The burning desire to see other living people overwhelmed her. Kagome was oblivious to the demons that were stalking her in the dark.

Sesshoumaru was glad that she had paid him little attention but that was quickly replaced when he realized that she was blindly running in search of something. The presence of other lower youkai appeared around them and he shortened the distance from her. She stumbled and started to fall forward into his waiting arms.

"Sesshoumaru?" her voice full of surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked his eyes on the forest around them. He did not relinquish his hold on her instead he stood the woman upright and pulled her to his right side. The other demon guards he posted around the campsite would ensure Rin and the women's safety. Better safe than sorry. Before she could answer, he spoke again. "The village is south of here. You are going in the wrong direction."

She paused, suddenly realizing that there were others around. She hugged her body closer to the demon, suddenly very frightened. _'How could I know that?'_ Kagome buried her face in the folds of his kimono and fluffy armor, her own gown blending in with his. Her black hair was the only contrasting element. "There are so many…"

He did not spare her a glance when she spoke. _'So she finally sensed them.'_ A thin whip of light appeared and disappeared continuously as demons fell before their feet. He pulled her up into his embrace as they speed off to the village. "What is in the village that you seek so much?"

She swallowed hard. Her face had been buried in the demon's neck, his soft armor caressing her cheek. "I have to know if… if… there are still people…"

He grunted. "There are still humans alive. Why is it important?" Her breath was hot on his skin that was exposed from his kimono. Her fingers absently played with the cloth at his collar which caused her to touch him on occasion.

He heard the forlorn tone in her voice. "It just is…"

**_o.O.o_**

It had happened less than two days ago. The morning Naraku appeared. After the dozen of people that had been killed were buried, the residents gingerly started picking up the pieces of wood and debris, beginning the long recovery period for everyone. With the help of Inuyasha's group, their efforts were tripled and at the end of the second night, over a third of the village had been cleaned and about half a dozen homes rebuilt. Although there were still two dozen families without anything, the banter of the crowd that night was joyful.

Sango and Miroku sat by the large campfire and enjoyed the warmth from the flames and their friends. The singing voices carried through the night, disguising any other unusual sounds. Kirara sat at the taijiya's feet, curled in a slumbering ball. The couple watched as Shippou danced with the other small children who were clapping a beat as well.

The group had not noticed Inuyasha slip from them, several minutes ago. Yet, when Kikyou approached, her presence was praised. Her name was on everyone's lips. She smiled and greeted the people with warm words and encouragement. Food was passed to her as she sat beside the monk.

"Kikyou, where is Inuyasha?" he asked when she was settled. The catfish and bear meat on her plate was still steaming from the heat.

Before she could answer the houshi, a cold voice called out from the dark. "Priestess." Every human adult and child froze in their spot. All eyes turned to the voice. A white form could roughly be made out.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the woman replied.

"May I have a word." His tone was diplomatic as he turned and walked into the dark again. She noticed something off.

'_Did he just grow two more feet?'_ She stood. "I will be right back." The miko disappeared after the demon.

**_o.O.o_**

Inuyasha was quiet as he slipped through the trees tops. The demonic stench of several lesser youkai covered the area. Yet, he had not seen any. _'Where the hell are they?'_ He growled. It seemed hopeless. His nose could not pinpoint their location.

His thoughts floated back to his conversation with Kikyou. He could only guess that Naraku had slipped into the power ring with them, but he wanted to hear it from the miko. It unnerved him that she did not trust him enough to tell him whatever had happened. She still felt that the woman was keeping a secret.

"_He spoke of her escaping before. Leaving him and disappearing. Onigumo never spoke of any girl with power. But I am sure that she is very special. If she were from this area, or region, we would have heard about her spiritual energy sooner. She can not easily hide such a strong will, and I am surprised she is still alive. I do not understand how she can not control her abilities though. They do not suddenly appear over night. She would have had to be training her whole life or…" _

'_Or what? How else could this girl exist?'_ The sound a child laughing caught his delicate ears. The hanyou paused. Rustling bushes caught his attention. It wasn't a demon. He stopped and stepped closer to see what had caused the disturbance. A small black haired girl popped out of the underbrush and into his chest. It took a moment but Inuyasha recognized her as Sesshoumaru's human companion.

When she looked up, her face was dirty and tear stained. "Inuyasha?" Her tone seemed confused and he grunted at her question. _'What she blind?'_ The child took his response as she wished and clung to his legs. "Please save Ayane-chan and Natsu-chan! Demons attacked after Sesshoumaru-chan left."

He grabbed the girl and rushed in the direction she pointed. _'Where was the woman? And where was Sesshoumaru?'_ What had been so important that he leave the child and other women alone, unguarded? When they reached the site, it was in disarray. What little human elements that existed were scattered about the ground. Inuyasha could smell blood.

**_o.O.o_**

Red cloth swished as she walked. Her hitoe contrasted against the darkness. Kikyou kept her eyes trained on the demon in front of her. It had taken her a minute before the miko realized that that girl was clinging to him, hiding among his armor and clothing. She was not sure of where they were going but kept her silence. Something had to be wrong.

They walked into a clearing, the Goshin Boku towering above them. She briefly wondered why he had brought her here. Suddenly, the girl darted out from under her protector as he stood still in front of the ancient tree. The silky hiyoku made the woman look earth-real as she stood under the canopy of leaves. Her hand went to touch the bark.

Sesshoumaru's words startled her out of her daze. The girl had mesmerized her. "Kikyou. Does your offer still stand?" It was the first time he had spoken her name. She turned, realizing what it was he spoke of and nodded.

Their eyes locked. "What were you shown?" The question left her mouth before she knew. His eyes never wavered, not that she expected them too, but his words had the effect that she was expecting.

"Death. Both humans and youkai." She sighed. Just as she had thought. It was the same for her.

She averted her eyes to the woman. She stood as before, like Kikyou had seen in the vision. A sudden wave of fear washed over her. "Kami only knows what she saw." Her soft whisper brought a flood of emotions into her heart.

It had been a very long day. Everyone was exhausted from the work that had to be done. And to top it off, they were not even close to being done. Three days. Three days ago was when Naraku attacked the village. Three days ago Kagome had awoken. And three days ago Sesshoumaru had made up his mind.

**_o.O.o_**

Kagome could not keep her emotions at bay. It had become much harder to control her feelings when they approached the old tree. There was a strong and strange pull on her soul. The young miko felt a bond that she could not explain the minute the Goshin Boku appeared.

There was a fog that surrounded her and she felt herself slip back into faint and distant memories. The forest around the miko faded away. Her eyes were filled with a mist that clouded her already unstable reality.

**_o.O.o_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Kongosoha – Diamond Spear Wave – This is an attack gained after Inuyasha battles Hosenki, thanks to that nasty Naraku. Hosenki is a diamond demon that forged Tessaiga and I think Tenseiga . After Inuyasha defeats the demon he gains the power to shot spears of diamonds with his Kaze no Kizu. Naraku can't stand up against this one.  
Goshin Boku – God Tree  
Hiyoku – the silk under-kimono that women would wear beneath the traditional kimono


	7. I Have Chosen My Path

**The Gates of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter Seven  
I Have Chosen My Path  
Yuki-hime**

**Guide**:  
" " the spoken words.  
_Any thoughts are in italics._  
+ for definitions or notes at the end of the story.

**_o.O.o_**

Their voices faded from her ears. A warm and gentle sound filled the empty space. It sang a sweet song of innocence. Cherry blossoms littered the sky, raining down and cutting the woman off to the present. The world around faded and Kagome found herself floating with the tree in front of her. _'The Goshin Boku?'_

'_Beautiful isn't it?'_ a female called to her, appearing from thin air. The young and inexperienced miko turned to her right. The nude woman filled her eyes. Her long and flowing hair floated about her form.

'_Yes but, who are you?'_ Kagome asked, not noticing the crystal blue sea that appeared under their feet. Her white hiyoku clothing disappeared leaving her a mirror reflection of the woman to her side.

'_Kagome,'_ the female spoke softly. _'You must listen to me. There is little time.'_

'_You know my name?'_ The heavenly maiden nodded. _'You have come to me before. Why? I must know what happened to my memories.'_

'_You must help us, miko. The evil that is rising was not quenched and you are the key to locking it away forever. I'm sorry,'_ she bowed her head for a moment before continuing, _'but we had to take your memories from you.'_

'_What?!'_ she cried, her form jerking in surprise and confusion._ 'But why?' _

There was a long silence and Kagome began to fear that she may not answer her question. _'We were afraid that you would not help.'_

'_We? Who are you referring to?'_ she asked as the woman moved toward the tree. Kagome followed her.

'_There was a horrible war where many humans and demons lost their lives,'_ the woman's voice held mixed emotions. She turned and waved her hand over the surface of the never ending lake. The images that had filled the young miko's nightmares were reflected in the mirror-like surface. _'I thought that I had sealed that evil away but,'_ she paused, taking a deep breathe for her next words. _ 'I was wrong. It has shown itself again.'_ Her gaze shifted to meet the faltering blue-green eyes of the girl. _'Now, again, it has returned. It is up to you to defeat him, Kagome. You are the only one who has the power.'_

'_What do I have to do?'_ The female remained silent._ 'Then please at least tell me your name,'_ the young girl pleaded as the woman finally began to fad away, leaving only her and the old tree. Her gaze returned to the water below. There was no sign of those deadly and frightful memories. She turned, feeling a hand on her back. "Sesshoumaru?" The world came rushing back around her.

"What happened?" She looked confused. "Kagome you must tell us what happened when you were with Naraku."

She glanced at the priestess and then her gaze fell. The red cloth at her feet was dirty. She was sure that she had been wearing the hiyoku.

**_o.O.o_**

Human blood filled his nose. Whatever had attacked the camp were not the demons he could smell approaching. It was something else, something more brutal and vicious than he had seen before. The dismembered bodies of Sesshoumaru's youkai were strewn about. He could feel the child's fear and desperation. Instinctively, he placed a hand on her head as she clung to his leg.

The women that Rin spoke of were not near. Although he hoped the youkai blood was not covering their scent, he had no choice but to go back to the village. He would take the child with him to find his brother later; right now the village needed him. He could not help himself. Inuyasha smiled inwardly at Sesshoumaru's blunder and miscalculation. His brother would be pissed, his guards slaughtered and women missing. His thoughts turned to Kagome. "Where's the miko?" he asked, almost too afraid to know.

"She's with Sesshoumaru-sama." He grunted at her response. As they turned to go, rustling from behind Inuyasha caught his attention in time to clear the oncoming attack. A crazed bear youkai charged toward the girl, violently lashing out. "Shit!" His sharp curse cut the air as another unseen blow knocked them over. _'How the fuck did I miss him?'_ The hanyou could feel the child under him, and he quickly scooped her in his arms as he jumped skyward avoiding another swinging blow.

In a quick glance, Inuyasha could see more lowly youkai emerging from the forest. _'Where the hell did all of these demons come from?! I can't fight them with her.'_ He looked at the child in his arms. _'Damn, I don't have a choice!'_

The half-demon suddenly stopped, drawing his fang with his free hand. "Fuck this! KAZE NO KIZU!"

**_o.O.o_**

Her eyes focused on the fading fabric. _'What is going on?'_ She looked at the two in front of her, confused. Could they not see her clothes? Sesshoumaru's eyes harden. "Kagome, answer me." The young woman began to feel like a child that had been scolded; had she been lost in her own world? Yet Kikyou's words washed away the numbness that had suddenly engulfed her.

"Kagome, tomorrow at dawn you must meet me at the river's edge not far east of here," she spoke as she pointed her finger in the direction. "Please do not be late; we have a lot of work to do." Her hazy, hooded eyes met the dark lord, seeing that he understood her words and actions. He was not to bully this human and she would not allow it.

Kikyou would aid him but only for the purest of intentions. She had made that clear. He would have to watch Kagome around her. The girl could be swayed away from him, and he was not entirely sure that her intentions were honorable. Not giving a moment to ponder his 'true' intentions, Sesshoumaru glanced at the woman several feet away as she was pulled by the tree's unseen power. "Kagome, come, we are going back to camp." He extended his hand to her as she turned.

**_o.O.o_**

The flames cast little light around the dark room. The wind could be heard through the screens. The figures stood still, gathered around the healing barrier. A small girl with a mirror stood facing her master. Watery images floated across the reflected surface. The broken hanyou grunted as he watched their 'secret' meeting. It was not a loss, but Kikyou's aid to Sesshoumaru was going to make it harder on him to get the Shikon.

"Hakudoushi," Naraku's voice echoed. A child with long waist length hair emerged from the darkness, standing beside Kanna. The two were encompassed in white. It was a strange sight as their emotionless faces stared into his bloody eyes. "Send the Chimu no Shi to Sesshoumaru's camp and then to Kikyou's village. I want that little girl and Kagome."

The vessel nodded and stepped back, giving a quick glance at the hemp of flesh under the floating head as he disappeared into the surrounding night. His piercing pupils focused on the boy in the corner, and the infant he carried. "Kohaku, go with Kanna. I will call for you later."

The girl nodded and was followed out by the boy and child as well as another figure that emerged from the pitch black. He was about six feet with silvery white hair in a high ponytail, which fell to below the waist. "Do not let them out of your sight, Jiromaru."

**_o.O.o_**

Their eyes met and the demon lord stood frozen. The smell of human blood tainted the air. Kagome spoke before he could even blink. "Rin." Her words hung like a blanket over them. "I see…" The youkai was caught completely off-guard as a red clothed figure swiftly appeared out of the forest.

Inuyasha stood between the couple, with a child squirming in his arms. "Heh, should've known I'd run into you. Here." He dropped the girl who scampered to her protector's side.

The harsh smells of demons and blood had hit him suddenly. Though he did not spare Kagome a glance, he wondered about the barrier that had been up; why he had not noticed it and how she was able to slide that one by him? "What did you do Inuyasha?" There was a dangerous tone in his voice. The liquid was so pungent he could taste the human blood, as well as youkai, that all over Rin and the hanyou.

He shrugged the remark off. "You should ask the kid. She ran to me askin' for help. Maybe you shouldn't leave your camp and puny humans unguarded if ya ask me."

"Unguarded?" Surprise rang in his voice. _'The guards had been killed?'_ "Rin, what happened?" He looked to the child for her answer. Tears were in her eyes.

"They are coming." Kagome's voice broke the child's waited response as she stood still and strong like an angel against the dark surrounding her. She seemed so alive at that moment as her white hiyoku hugged her slender form. "The women are fine, but we have little time until the horde reaches the village." Her voice seemed different as she spoke. Then the priestess turned swiftly moving towards the village before demon or half could stop her.

'_These lowly demons could not have attacked our camp. Sesshoumaru's guards are much stronger and smarter than that.' _A flash of ninja demon-warriors echoed in her eyes. She did not question her knowledge or how exactly she might have come to know these things… they just seemed natural. Like a sixth sense. All of this new information was very frightening but she did not have the time to be scared. There were innocent people about to be slaughtered. _'If there was something I can do, then I have to try,'_ she kept telling herself. _'Sesshoumaru will understand.' _

The woman's words echoed in her ears. _'You must help us, the evil is rising.'_

Inuyasha quickly followed her, the red cloth of the Fire Rat disappearing in the dark. The youkai lord was left standing with Rin. He growled in frustration. Were his guards dead? Kagome's words had been sure, but how did she know? She did not seem herself.

His words were short when he spoke. "Come Rin," he motioned as they turned to follow the two. The camp would have to wait. He trusted Kagome but not enough to leave her alone, she was still weak and unsure of her hidden self.

His whispered name floated to his ears, stopping him in his tracks.

**_o.O.o_**

The priestess carefully made her way down the path to the village. _'Sesshoumaru is a fool if he thinks that I will let­­ him take a hold on that girl. I will never let demons get their hands on the Shikon.'_

The winds picked up sending her black mane into a chaotic waltz, blinding her momentarily. Kikyou reached to pull her loosened hair from her eyes, suddenly seeing the God Tree. "What?"

'_Kikyou, you must put aside your hatred for demons. Sesshoumaru does not desire the jewel.'_ The female's voice sang in her ears. _'If humans and demons can not live in peace then there will be no future. Naraku will win and gain control, destroying everything in his path.'_

"What do you mean?" Her voice faltering as she continued to speak, "That…"

The woman finished her thought, _'…that the hatred and resentment that hides in your heart will be the end of everything, Kikyou.'_

**_o.O.o_**_  
_

Were his ears deceiving him? Sesshoumaru's golden eyes darted around the forest. Who had spoken his name? "Rin, tell me who was it that attacked you?" He kept his attentive stance.

'_Sesshoumaru you must listen carefully. If you do not heed my words, Naraku shall gain control of the Shikon's power and destroy both humans and demons.'_ The female voice echoed in his ears. Rin's voice was drowned out as she continued. _'You must put aside your differences and combine your father's fang.'_

'_Woman you do not know who you are speaking to.'_ He growled, forgetting about the lost reality around him.

'_If you can not overcome this fear of humans than you shall never be as great a demon as your father. Put aside the resentment that you have against your brother.'_

**_o.O.o_**_  
_

Kagome could feel the evil energy racing toward her. _'What am I doing?'_ she thought but the female had no time to dwell on her impulsive actions. She planted her legs apart, making sure her feet were secure as she turned to face the oncoming assault. The young priestess could feel the power pulsing in her body then through all the life around her, spreading outward.

Time seemed to stop as she spoke words that came from some unknown memory. The woman filled her mind; her words reaching out to her again. _'Kagome you must choose. Choose to live and fight or die and let the innocent blood flow.' _Peace washed over Kagome as a barrier was erected around the village. She understood that she was weaponless but that fear never surfaced because of the deep power embedded and emerging out of her soul, out of her core.

Inuyasha came upon her as she began gathering the strength, faintly hearing her mumbled words. He could see the jewel materialize from within her body. The white light engulfed her, blinding him and yet not. Only her form was visible through the purple waves rolling off her body. The hiyoku fluttered under unseen winds of power. Slowly, before his eyes, the white cloth was replaced with ancient armor, similar to Sesshoumaru's and his father's, which covered the priestess garb. Inuyasha was jolted, unable to understand how a human female had come to possess such demonic shields, and how the sight of her could make his heart skip.

Although he could feel the enormous youkai energy on top of them, Inuyasha could not tear his eyes off of the woman. A large serpent demon burst through the mass thicket of trees before them. "Kagome!" he screamed as the snake charged toward her. His feet had a will of their own as he rushed to aid her, calling again.

He watched as her eyes slowly closed. "Don't close your eyes stupid! Move outta the way, Kagome! KAGOME!"

"I have chosen my path." She spoke as she finally let go of the hold she had. The power burst forth as the reptile dove into her body. He was frozen in place. More youkai appeared and as the first, were absorbed into her body. The violet light engulfed her until she glowed with its color.

Inuyasha moved his lips but his voice had abandoned him. His warnings were in vain. She remained quiet, her arms still in the open pose inviting the youkai. Suddenly, the earth purged a sword in front of the female. She opened her eyes leisurely as the pupils focused on the hilt. Her arms lowered as the right hand went for the blade, singing as it was brought to life.

Noise from the treetops tore his eyes from her finally. Inuyasha's expression harden as he saw the demons dressed in black. He growled, moving his hand to Tetsusaiga, but the figures ignored him.

Kagome took a fighting stance, waiting for them to make their move first. "One to five, doesn't seem fair now does it?" her words echoed in his ears. She seemed ethereal and Inuyasha could not be sure if he was dreaming or not.

One of the ninjas spoke. "You are to come with us or…" he began before she cut him in two. She looked at the remaining demons. "You have two choices. You can leave and tell Naraku that I will send him to hell or you can die here." Her voice was as hard as her eyes, sending shivers down the demon's spine.

A snarl echoed. "I see," another spoke, but kept his distance. "Then you will suffer the consequences of your decision." He laughed as two youkai began their decent on the hanyou. Kagome did not spare them a glance as she charged the remaining duo. In an elegant move, the woman sliced the two in half and turned to face Inuyasha's blank stare.

He had managed to kill one but the other had disappeared into the thicket. "Kagome?" his voice was uncertain.

"Inuyasha," she spoke as she approached him, her eyes scanning his body. "Are you hurt?"

Her question took him by surprise. "What do you mean? You're the human!" He shouted. _'Stupid woman!'_ He briefly took note of her unusual behavior. From what he had been able to observe, she was not the kind to take charge and kill two expertly trained ninja youkai in a single swing.

A sudden crack caught his ears as Kagome shoved herself against him. They landed with her on top, covering his upper torso. Her face momentarily buried in his robes, before she quickly rose. "Come," she ordered as she grabbed his hand. They headed to the village, as the last warrior was on their heels.

The scenery flew by as Inuyasha felt himself being pulled by her gentle hand. He was surprised by her speed and a little dazed from her scent and the feel of her body against his. The warmth of her skin dissipated as they abruptly stopped. He trained his eyes on her. She was still as a small group of ninjas appeared before them.

"I will not let you pass." She raised her sword as she stepped between her target and Inuyasha. In a flash, a trio of bodies littered the ground as she stood several paces from him facing the last figure standing. "Go and tell him that it will end with his blood soaking into the earth."

An evil smirk crossed her features as the demon jumped a few feet away and disappeared into the darkness. She turned to stare into Inuyasha's golden eyes. Her characteristics softened before she fell to the ground, the armor, clothing and sword fading into the night.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha's voice echoed as he was instantly at her side. The hiyoku tattered from the battle. He knelt beside her, taking his fire rat robe off to wrap around her half nude torso. He noted the bruising on her body, _'what the hell just happened?'_

**_o.O.o_**_  
_

It was like floating weightless above the earth as the mysterious female's voice echoed through their ears. The demon prince and priestess' minds were merged into one as she continued. _ 'There must come a time when the human and youkai races have to combine their powers in order for their species to continue to exist. I am afraid that that time has come. If either of you fail then Naraku will win. Please put aside your hatred and your differences.' _Images of the Goshin Boku appeared above a silver lake. It was suddenly engulfed in flames as visions of Naraku's terror manifested itself on the water's mirror surface.

Kikyou emerged from the link in a daze. Her eyes focused on the dissipating barrier around the village. Fear filled her body as she flew into a frantic run.

With the connection broken, Sesshoumaru's attention was pulled to the child clinging to his leg. Her whimpers received his gentle pat. "Rin, let's go." Anger began to fill the lord. Not only had he been conveniently detained, Inuyasha was with her. He was not a fool. Sesshoumaru knew that his brother was after the jewel. He picked the child up and quickly headed to the village. Kagome's strong scent and aura had melted away to a faint whisper that pulled at his soul.

**_o.O.o_**

Sesshoumaru approached the quiet village. The humans had already departed to their beds for the night, as the demon stalked down the moonlight path to his brother's hut. Kagome's fragrance was mingled with the mutt's. His blood boiled as he reached the straw door.

A slender hand pulled the curtain back as he swiftly ducked in. The prince was frozen in place, the child in his arms long fell asleep under his protective care. His growl was low so as not to wake the sleeping humans but his eyes promised an unbearable death as his gaze wafted over Kagome's still form covered in his brother's robes to meet matching golden pupils.

Inuyasha did not move. He knew that his brother would not be stupid enough to challenge him tonight. No, Sesshoumaru would wait until the morning's first light.

**_o.O.o_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well this was pretty eventful huh? Dramatic and cliffhanging... Now, let's see how long eight will take. Reviews welcome of course.


	8. The Unknown Road

**The Gates of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Unknown Road**

**Yuki-hime**

**Guide**:

" " the spoken words.

_Any thoughts are in italics._

for definitions or notes at the end of the story.

**_o.O.o_ **

The dawn's warmth reached the sleeping miko a couple of hours after sunrise. Her eyes groggily opened. She felt the child's heat at her side and carefully untangled her limbs from the blanket, climbing out so as to not disturb her. There were no signs of anyone else and though she was sure that she was safe, she did not know where she was. Kagome noted her tattered clothing and quietly stepped to the small fire, finding a bundle of miko robes and a waiting breakfast. Quickly, the woman changed. Though there was little time for her to waste, her stomach seemed to demand her current attention and she heartily ate a bowl of the steamy soup.

Sparing a glance back, a small smile crossed her features. The child was sleeping soundly and a peace washed over her before she pushed it away. Kikyou was waiting and she did not think it wise to anger her mentor any more than she might have already.

The young woman crossed the bridge. She could smell the river that was a few yards away and she picked up her pace. When Kagome reached the top of the hill, which overlooked the small valley that the water-way has settled in, she saw the priestess' form. Kikyou turned and motioned her down.

"I see you are well, Kagome-chan." Her words held an unknown meaning to Kagome, and one that she did not catch as she bowed.

"I'm sorry, Miko Kikyou-san."

Her formal tone surprised the elder of the two. Sesshoumaru had taught her some formalities, yet it was wasted. "You need not address me with such a formal greeting. I am to be your mentor, your master from now on. Sesshoumaru may say different young priestess, but he has requested my assistance in training your powers and you will do as I say." Her tone was demanding and hard. The woman had to know that she was in charge.

Kagome winced a little, but nodded. "I understand."

"You may address me as Kikyou-sama." She turned walking to the flat stone near the edge. "We must bathe, Kagome-chan. Come undress. I assure you that this area is safe from any prying eyes. I would be able to sense them before they were able to get close to do any harm."

The girl nodded and followed Kikyou's movements as she disrobed and entered the water. Kagome laid her clothing beside the elder's and waded into the cool liquid. Out of instinct, Kagome pushed herself deeper into its depths as she began the motions of purifying herself. The experienced miko hid her shock. _'How does she know this?'_ Stunned, Kikyou decided to wait until the right time and ask. She had to remember that this girl was not even conscious of it herself. The woman adverted her eyes before the younger could notice. _'Who is she and where did she come from?'_ Questions flooded her mind. _ 'Why does she look like me?'_

The ceremony took about an hour. The two retreated to the shore, gathering their clothes. Kagome had not paid Kikyou much attention as she drowned herself in the strange but soothing ritual. It had brought a peace out in her that she did not know existed, so it had been a surprise and shock when her eyes saw the horrible scaring. Kagome quickened her pace, wanting to erase the images and questions that filled her head.

The female's voice broke her out of her daze. "Come, we will meditate before lunch. I must see how well you can calm yourself."

She nodded in silent agreement as the two began a short walk into the forest. Kagome started to wonder where they were going until a small shrine appeared in a hazy fog of magic. "Kikyou-sama, what is this?" She heard her voice but had not known she had spoken.

"We are on holy ground Kagome, and this is a holy shrine. Only those with pure intentions may even lay eyes on this place." The two ascended the wooden steps and entered the double doors. Kagome's eyes had to adjust to the dim setting. The young woman sat where Kikyou motioned as the miko went to light a few candles. It was apparent to the young woman that this was a very special place surrounded by incredible waves of spiritual energy. "The first task is to clear your mind in order to achieve a balance in yourself. You must not let emotions overcome you and cloud your judgment. It will be your downfall Kagome-chan."

The elder female sat down across from her. Their eyes connected. Kikyou's chocolate pupils pierced her soul. "Clear your mind."

Kagome nodded slightly as her lids closed. She could feel the youkai energies of nearby demons pushing on her, making it hard for her to breathe_. 'Is this what it feels like? I can barely breathe!'_

"Steady your breathing Kagome. You must not let them physically effect you." Kikyou's command calmed her soul. "Deep slow breathes. Inhale. Exhale." Her voice was rhythmical and her coaching eased the pain on her chest. The shadows did not disappear but she could easily restrain them.

Kikyou's voice faded into a hum. Kagome found herself floating, surrounded by various shades of grays and blacks. On occasion, she could catch glimpses of deep blues, greens, and reds. She felt sure that these were the evil energies from before, but she could not feel the darkness or malice hidden within. Her thoughts went to Sesshoumaru; his touch and warmth. She did not feel any malice in his heart, nor could she see any of the darkness that Kikyou spoke of.

A searing pain caught the girl unguarded. Kikyou's words rushed to the surface; _'clear your mind.'_ Her eyes managed to catch a shimmer of purple ­before she involuntarily screamed. Her hands went to her chest; she could _feel_ the jewel burning with hatred. Quickly, she stood and darted out of the small room, not waiting for Kikyou's questions. It was hard to breathe and the youkai spiritual energy of that monster had made her claustrophobic. She needed air. And Sesshoumaru. Her mind screamed for him. _ 'Sesshoumaru, where are you?!'_

'_Dammit!'_ she cursed. _'Why do I think of him? I was doing so good too.'_ Tears sprang up. The pain had been horrible. Her breaths were heavy as she slowly calmed the turmoil of emotions raging in her chest. The image of Kikyou's nude torso flashed in her mind. _'The pain had been in the same area as her scar.'_

"Kagome." The sound of her name startled the woman. She turned to see Kikyou's eyes trained on her; the emotions masked underneath her exterior. "We shall take a break. Let's walk to the village and eat lunch." Her voice took a lighter tone, trying to whisk away some of the horrors that she knew the girl must have felt.

She was a little shaken and had expected the woman to question her, especially after her outburst inside. The walk to the center of the hub was quiet as they were both lost in the events of that morning. The screams of the children greeted the two mikos as they entered the square. Several girls and boys ran to Kikyou, jumping up and down. Kagome noted that some had weeds and such in their hands; _'Those must be herbs.'_ A small body crashing into her lower form caught her off-guard. She smiled warmly, "Rin."

"Nee-chan! Rin missed you! Rin picked these pretty flowers for you!" The child's bubbly nature lifted her spirits. How could she keep her cloudy demeanor with her around? Kagome desperately wanted to ask her where her master was. She needed to see Sesshoumaru.

"They are beautiful Rin!" She knelt to the girl's eyes. "Thank you, I love them." Before Kagome knew it, the child wrapped her arms around her in a hug. The miko returned the affectionate hug and held her tears. Kikyou had to be wrong. _'Not every demon was like that.'_ Sesshoumaru could not be. The proof was this little girl in her arms.

"Will you eat with Rin?" Kagome nodded and stood. The child took her hand and lead her to the stones around a circular pit. She noticed that Kikyou was staring at her, watching her intently as the miko was still surrounded by children.

Rin's chattering voice brought her back. She heard Kikyou's gentle command. "Come, let's follow Kagome-chan, shall we? I am very hungry."

Kagome noted that there were only humans around. Although she felt comfortable, there was an uneasy pulse underneath the calm. _'Where is Sesshoumaru? What about the other toad-demon that Rin speaks of? And Inuyasha? What is going on?'_ Her head began to hurt a little. She knew there was something wrong. _'What happened to me last night?'_

**_o.O.o_ **_  
_

It aggravated him to no end and he kept the growling to the minimum so his younger brother would not guess too much at his agony. The ground was sparkling as the light hit the dewy grass. The events from last night hung in his mind, but Inuyasha would have to wait to be taught a lesson. Sesshoumaru however, was more interested in what Kagome had done the night before. The morning light had not only brought the false sense of security but the pungent smell of Naraku. _'Was Naraku involved again?' _With a last glance at the sleeping figures, he followed.

Inuyasha had darted off before he had even made a move. Though he did not want to leave the maiden behind, the demon did not have a choice. There were more important and dangerous things within reach and Kikyou would not stray from her. He could be at ease, at least for the moment. The danger was not close to Kagome yet.

The questions were, _'was this the real Naraku?'_ And if so, _'why is he south?'_ The territories were known to be hostile to any outsiders, whether they were demons or humans. And hanyous were slaughtered on site. Though he did not completely agree to the way the southern lord was handling his lands or people; they lived in peace with no civil wars. Sesshoumaru knew it was not his place to argue about such matters. He understood that Toshiaki wanted to know who was within his borders at all times. The peace that the demon had established was well known throughout the lands and envied by all.

The noxious scent of miasma brought the brothers to a halt. Sesshoumaru heard his name whispered on the winds. The prince turned to face the village they had left a several hours ago.

**_o.O.o_ **

"Nee-chan?" The small voice pulled her back. Her expression was filled with worry. Other men and women had gathered for the village lunch, taking up the empty seats and spots on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Rin. What did you say?" The woman cleared her throat. Her eyes looked about; she noted Kikyou's heated gaze on her. _'Where is Sesshoumaru?' _

"Kikyou-chan said to eat this," she shoved the bowl and plate in her lap as she planted herself on the ground.

She smiled, "Here Rin, please sit beside me. You should not always sit in the dirt." The girl's smile beamed. Kagome could only guess that the child did not really have any one that actually talked to her. A strong urge to protect the adolescent came over her. It was as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kagome ate in silence as Rin chatted on about her morning. She had attended to the chores like the other children. Then she told her that she secretly picked some flowers in a field nearby. Kagome knew why Rin spoke in hushed tones. One, the children were not allowed outside of the village alone and two, she had felt her master had been watching over her. Though she did not know why he remained hidden, Rin knew he was there. She nodded.

After about an hour, the villagers and children dispersed. Kagome and Rin had wondered off to a hill overlooking the next valley. Their raven silhouettes sat side by side. Kikyou approached the duo who sat in silence. She stood for a few moments, patiently waiting on her apprentice. All eyes were trained on the horizon. Kikyou had not noticed the evil energy until Kagome refused to acknowledge her. "What the hell…?!" Kikyou's voice broke the silence.

Kagome cut her short, "Shhhh! You must be quiet. They will not hear nor see us if you remain still." The woman returned to her trance state. Her voice, the look in her eyes; she was not Kagome. Rin looked at the older miko. She mouthed something that the woman could not make out.

The energy quickly disappeared. Coming out of her daze, Kagome stood suddenly and turned bowing. "I am sorry, Kikyou-sama. What did you say?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. She looked to the child again, who was clinging to her side, trying to support her. "What is going on Kagome-chan?"

The girl looked uncomfortable. There was a pause before she spoke. "I can't tell you because I don't really know. I can't remember. I have these blackouts." Hands rubbed her temples, her head really hurt. "It's foggy." She paused. "Like someone else is controlling me. I'm in a daze, lost and then I end up here."

"Is this what you have been keeping from me?" The girl nodded. "Is there anything else, Kagome-chan?" Her stern voice brought the younger to meet her eyes. She shook her head no. "Let's get back to work then." The trio descended the hill. Kikyou would have to investigate what was going on south. _'Is that where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru has disappeared to?'_ The youkai auras were going crazy, wild in reaction to whatever she had just seen. Until then, she could do nothing with but keep a close eye on Kagome.

**_o.O.o_ **

The demon was careful. There were too many eyes watching for her to slip up now. Kagura sighed as she leaned against the cave's rocky wall. Saimyosho were everywhere, so flying was completely out of the question. She was surprised when his aura filled the forest. No one had thought that he would attack so quickly, not after the last encounter. _'There has to be a reason.'_

The wind goddess winced in pain. _'What is he searching for?'_ Her wounds were slow closing and this had begun to worry her. The minor damage she had received should have healed by now. The thoughts that something had seriously happened to Naraku had crossed her mind several times. _'Is he still alive? Will I survive through this?'_

The human in Sesshoumaru's arms had been the source of this fiasco. But the burning question was, _'why did she not purify me?'_

The insects slowly passed. _'What are they looking for?'_ The pain stabbed her body again. The woman moved deeper into the cave. She needed time to heal. Kagura was not in a state to properly defend herself against Inuyasha or Naraku.

**_o.O.o_ **

The two barely spoke as they returned to the sacred shrine. Kagome settled into her meditation. Her head began to hurt. She was in a daze when Kikyou had found her. _'What was I doing?'_ The look on her mentor's face had spoken volumes, but she had remained silent. There was a chill on her spine when she stood, and Rin's support had been a grateful welcome. The young woman did not know how the child had known. Yet the uneasy aura from earlier was prevalent, surrounding, enclosing in on her form. Kagome's thoughts strayed to Sesshoumaru. _'Why do I feel I need him beside me?'_

Kikyou's voice startled the female. "Kagome-chan you must put Sesshoumaru out of your head. He will be your downfall. If that same distraction came while you were on the field of battle, then you would be dead." Her harsh words were true.

'_What would happen if Sesshoumaru or Kikyou were not with me?' _Kagome understood what she spoke of. Thoughts flooded back to her scar. There was a pain that continued to grow in the woman. Was it too inappropriate for her to ask what had happened? "Kikyou-sama," she took a breathe, "there has been something that I have wanted to ask you." She needed her mind off of the dark prince. And the ache that was gripping her heart.

There was a long silence. It was as if Kikyou knew what she was going to ask, and had wanted to prolong the inevitable. "What happened to you?" Both knew to what she was referring. Kagome thought she was not going to answer her question. The violet aura had crept upon her as the agony flowed and pain tripled. _'Sesshoumaru…'_ she cried inwardly.

Her voice was full of bitterness when she spoke. "I was foolish, just like you are. I let my emotions get the better of me Kagome. This is the price I paid and it is a constant reminder of what my duty is; to protect the innocent from the conniving ways of demons. There is no one else but us. We are some of the last remaining." The woman looked at her. "I do not know where you came from but it does not matter. Sesshoumaru is a very dangerous youkai. He is the Lord of the Western Lands. Do you understand what I am saying?" A hard tone entered her voice. "Kagome, are you listening?" Kikyou inched forward, closing the distance and putting her hand out to shake the younger miko. The female had erected a barrier and the woman winced as her hand hit the energy, but she drove forward. When her fingers touched her body, the pain that had filled Kagome seeped into the elder. The women cried out as their bodies were tortured.

The pain of her scar seared forward. The sound of footsteps caught Kikyou's ears. The miko could not break the contact with the younger woman but kept her eyes trained on the entrance. She heard muffled yelling. The door flew open revealing a blur of black, pink, and purple. She heard her name and then felt the warmth of hands pulling her free.

Sango screamed as the anguish bore into her core before vanishing. The female glanced over at Miroku to see the other miko out cold. She spoke again, her voice full of worry as she gently shook her. "Kikyou?! Kikyou?!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Sango-chan, is Kagome okay?" Her words were anxious. The woman nodded. "Naraku… Sango, you must find Inuyasha…" the pain cut her words off. "Sesshoumaru… he will come for her. Please, do not let him take her away." With her energy drained, Kikyou fell unconscious, limp in the slayer's arms.

**_o.O.o_ **

Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru's back. They had both smelled Naraku but the demon was definitely not acting his usual self. _'Is he actually worried about that unusual priestess?'_ He could not believe it even as he saw it with his own eyes; Sesshoumaru's compassion and obvious distress at the current situation. The hanyou had to hold his tongue out of simple wonderment. Never in all his years of knowing the quiet and stoic youkai had he seen him like this. Never had he seen Sesshoumaru express _true_ emotion. He did not move. _'What is he waiting for?'_ Seconds later, impatience got the better of him and he moved several paces past the demon before his ice cold voice froze him.

"Do not touch what is mine. I will only warn you once." His mask was in place as golden eyes promised a bloody death. In a flash, he jetted past Inuyasha.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Sesshoumaru was acting weird. _'A human, huh?'_

Miasma suddenly poured out around the brothers, halting the dark prince in his tracks. Inuyasha went for his sword, "Naraku!"

A hideous laugh filled the sky. "Ku ku ku…" A bamboo clothed puppet appeared out of the dense fog. Saimyosho surrounded the paper illusion as a familiar voice echoed in the darkness. "It seems you will not win this battle. You will never be able to keep her from me. Have Kikyou train her, it will do you no good. She will be mine. I will have the Shikon no Tama and her soul."

Sesshoumaru stepped around the hollow form. "Do not make promises you can not keep." His cold voice whispered in passing. The words reached Inuyasha's delicate ears. "Come, Brother, let's not waste time on a shell."

He nodded unsure of the current situation. Naraku had only wanted to rub Sesshoumaru the wrong way. When he did not bite the half demon did not push it and simply disappeared. Things were definitely getting weird. Inuyasha realized that they were now heading back to the village. _'Did Naraku's threat unsettle him that much?'_ The tone of his voice when he spoke to him broke something in the hanyou. _ 'He called me 'brother'.'_

**_o.O.o_ **_  
_

The demon slayer and monk took the two women to Kikyou's hut on the outskirts of town. The miko's words echoed through the duo's minds. "Sango," Miroku's voice broke their silence as they stared at them. "Do you think that Kikyou meant to keep Kagome away from Naraku or Sesshoumaru?"

"It seems obvious to me that she meant Sesshoumaru, but I wonder what she saw and what happened at the shrine?"

"Yes but what she asks is impossible, Sesshoumaru us a much more formable opponent than Naraku. Plus I think it is better to have him as an ally in this fight."

"Yes, I agree. Very well then," she stood, "I shall go find Inuyasha."

He nodded, watching her go. _'What role does this girl play?'_ The monk could not understand the twisting knots of lies and deception that began weaving itself before their eyes. A few hours later, noises from outside caught Miroku's attention. He left the two sleeping maidens to investigate. Inuyasha met him just outside of the shack. "Inuyasha, please wait." He grabbed the hanyou stalling him as Sango landed with Kirara.

"Inuyasha, please!" Her voice carried over.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked.

"I found them on their way back from the southern region. He has not said why they were heading that way," Sango spoke as she stood behind Inuyasha.

"Let me go." He growled at his friend in an attempt to enforce his statement.

"Move." Everyone turned to see the dark prince standing behind them.

Inuyasha did not back down, he faced his brother. "You are not…"

"Do not tell me what I will and will not do. You are not in any position to be giving me order. Move now or I shall move you." His golden eyes burned holes in Inuyasha. The trio that blocked his entrance moved slowly. He kept his pupils trained on the rash hanyou until it was clear. In a swift move, he entered the dim interior to find them unconscious. He stood frozen, it was not until now that the striking resemblance of the women caught him off-guard. A brief flash of green material darted through his mind. Though the distinction between the females was lost in the dark, Kagome's smell was overpowering Kikyou's. Her spirit was untamed and he could feel the bridal energy held within.

He stepped around the first body and knelt to the second one. The dark prince touched her sleeping face, brushing away raven hair. _'What happened? What did Naraku do?'_ Sesshoumaru dropped his fingers from her delicate skin. There was not much of a choice left.

**_o.O.o_ **

Inuyasha growled as the youkai entered the hut. The monk's calming voice echoed in his ears. "What happened Inuyasha? Why were you with Sesshoumaru? Where were you two going?"

"I don't know what game Sesshoumaru us playing with Naraku, but I'm sure that that girl is in the middle."

"Inuyasha, do you really believe that he is capable of hurting Kagome?" Sango asked him surprised. "Regardless of what you may believe," she glanced around, "I think he may hold more compassion for others than you know."

"I believe she has a point. It seemed that the Lord has stuck his neck out for Kagome." The monk backed her statement.

He growled. "So then what do you propose we do?" Inuyasha did not like where this was heading, but at this point there was little for them to do.

"Let's not be hasty," he replied. "Come let's talk elsewhere."

The trio departed for the town square. The only prying ear that needed to be avoided would not enter into the human village.

**_o.O.o_**

The elder miko woke hours later. Hazy images from the events earlier slipped through her fingers. Kagome was a few feet away. She stirred and Kikyou watched her eyes open. "You are awake." The girl sat up, mimicking the female, and nodded. "What happened?"

She began to speak but the sound of approaching people cut her short. She stood quickly and moved to the entry. Kagome's mind was filled with so much clutter and with the recent brush she had, the feeling and need to protect her mentor washed over her. Kikyou stared at her, stunned by her actions.

The monk and taijiya filled the doorway. "You're awake," surprise filled the woman's voice. She moved in, leaving Miroku to stand alone.

He kept Kagome's gaze. What Kikyou had spoken before she fell into oblivion had bothered him. "Kagome, would you care to join us." Kikyou's words were a command and the woman obeyed.

'_Something feels wrong.'_ Her thoughts floated to the demon prince. _'Sesshoumaru, where are you?'_ Her eyes met Kikyou's.

"Kikyou, do you feel okay?" Sango's voice broke the silence. She nodded though her eyes never left its subject. "What happened?" The woman looked from Kikyou to Kagome and then back.

"Yes, please tell us Kagome. What happened?"

She flushed at her statement. "I'm sorry, but I don't exactly know what happened." How could she ease the pain and worry on their faces? "Please, tell me, is Rin okay?" Her question threw the trio off.

"Of course," the monk's voice was full of his surprise. "Kagome, we would not hurt Rin."

Shame filled her face. "I did not mean it that way…"

"Then what way did you mean it?" Kikyou asked, bringing the attention back to the subject at hand. The woman did not answer. "Where is Naraku Kagome?" The other two people stiffened as tension rose.

'_Naraku…? I do not understand. I had asked Sesshoumaru who that was but he only seemed to want to know what he spoke of. Do they know him as well?'_ She momentarily tossed around the idea of asking her question. Sesshoumaru had avoided her query but Kikyou might solve this puzzle for her. "Kikyou-sama, could you tell me who this Naraku is?"

Even though Kikyou, Sango and Miroku had given her a brief history of this Naraku, Kagome still felt that they were not telling her everything. She felt that there was still something wrong. And it bothered her that Kikyou had been earnest in returning to the shrine to finish her first day of training. The woman did not argue as they set out to purify themselves again.

It had been easier to keep the prince from her thoughts, especially since the ominous aura did not appear during her meditation. As night fell, Kikyou broke the silence as she moved to light more candles.

The woman settled back in her seat before speaking. "Kagome, if you want to survive this you must understand that it will not be easy. Naraku is a very dangerous opponent and not someone to underestimate. You will have to learn a life's education, work, and training in only a few months." The miko paused. Fire flickered off of the women's faces.

"I understand Kikyou. I have no other choice but to move forward until I have regained my memories. This is the only path for me." Kagome's words held an air of knowledge. She completely understood what her decision meant, her life or death. The lives of innocents. It was all in her hands. She held her own future, her own destiny.

The female nodded. "You must complete seven difficult tasks." Kikyou turned to her side, reaching for a hidden bundle and placing it between them. "The first task is learning to tap into and control the spiritual powers you possess. There are three types of spells you can use and," she paused, revealing three arrows, "attach to arrows in order to destroy or seal a strong demon, or even several if you have enough power or amplifiers." Kagome watched as her delicate and milky white fingers reached for the arrow closest to her, placing it in front of her. "The first is the Hama no Ya." She reached for the second arrow, setting it below the previous arrow. "The second is the Joka suru no Ya." The woman repeated the prior movement, reaching slowly for the third arrow. The apprentice seemed to note her hesitation and felt an unwelcoming flood of despair and anger; her voice was above a whisper. "The third is the Fuin no Ya." The shaft was then laid with the others. There was a long silence that seemed to stretch on into oblivion. "We will begin before day-break. Every morning, we must cleanse ourselves so we will meet at the river's edge outside of town. Do not forget."

Kagome nodded and bowed. "Thank you Kikyou-sama. I am forever grateful for your help." The woman bowed graciously and turned to leave.

"Kagome, what is the nature of your relationship with Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Relationship…?" The girl's voice echoed the word. _'Do we have a relationship?'_ Images flashed in her mind's eye. She saw herself and Sesshoumaru sitting under a tree as Rin played in the field below. He seemed to be smiling. But it faded as quickly as it came.

"You must ask yourself, Kagome, what are his true intentions?" Her voice held a warning that sent chills down the female's spine.

She nodded as she walked out the doors. The cool night sky was sparkling like diamonds. The wide heavenly view kept her silent, lost in her thoughts as she waited on her companion a little farther down the path. He had promised to pick her up last night and he had told her to wait for him. Kikyou's warnings rippled to the surface. What was she to do? It seemed like everyone was against her, _'Kikyou and…even Sesshoumaru.'_ What had she done to incur his absence? She had to remember that she was alone and without any memories or the knowledge of who she was. The taiyoukai had been kind and willingly to help her but how far would that take her? Kikyou's words tugged at her mind and heart. _'You must ask yourself, Kagome, what are his true intentions?'_

Thinking back to the night before, she sighed heavily. She had not wanted to move from the Goshin Boku's side, in fact, the woman had first wanted to refuse, yet Sesshoumaru's eyes told her otherwise. It was strange how the tree had brought her a sense of security, and familiarity. What was it she really saw when she first touched its holy bark? Flashes of brilliant color and figures were jumbled in a whirling combination. "The images were so confusing."

Kikyou's question surged to the front of her mind. _'But his actions spoke differently. If he was cold and heartless then I do not believe I would even have my life much less this jewel.'_ Her hand covered the spot on her chest.

She remembered the gentle tone of his voice when he spoke to her. _'What did you see?'_ Sesshoumaru's question overrode her senses. Her voice seemed not her own when she spoke the words that he had wanted to hear, words that held a deeper meaning; the words of another language. Words that she could not bring herself to speak. "Death and destruction as far as the eye could see." That is what she had wanted to tell him.

Kagome desperately wanted Sesshoumaru to know what Naraku had shown her. _'Was it true?'_ Would she be that destruction he spoke of? _'And who is this Naraku anyway?'_ Sesshoumaru did not seem to want to tell her the truth. And she was not entirely sure Kikyou's words could be trusted. Everything felt like a dream; any moment she would wake and find herself in her bed… soft sheets. Her head began to hurt again.

Flashes of a young girl's room; a bed with a table and window… She grimaced at the sharp pain. The images continued to flow, scattered in the wind. There was an old shrine, and a well. _'Yes, I remember a well.'_ A surge of mixed emotions filled her, bringing water to her eyes. Love, grief, betrayal. Then she saw Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Naraku. Her power flickered, and then died.

The images that filled Kagome's head clouded her thoughts. Was she too hopeful that these might be her lost memories? And if so, had she known Sesshoumaru and the others? Or were those scenes a possible future? Could she trust this woman that only appeared to her when she was lost in her mind? She thought of her time with Sesshoumaru; the night they reached the camp after Naraku had attacked the village. At first, she thought that he had been uncaring, but that had not been the case at all. After he had told her that she would be training with Kikyou, she had felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Why had she been so rude and harsh with her words?

FLASHBACK

She was lost. Lost in the words he had spoken and the images he had shown her. What was she going to do? Everything had been blurry. She was not sure if she was dreaming as a warmth engulfed her body and mind. The mists around Kagome began to clear. Her eyes suddenly focused on the face in front of her, on the golden eyes that seemed to see through to her soul and heart. She heard him whisper her name. The woman could only blink, still dumbfounded from her trance. "Sesshoumaru?" her tiny voice broke the quiet barrier around her, full of an unknown fear.

The warmth of his hands calmed her as he spoke, demanding an answer this time. "Kagome, what happened?"

She nodded, her thoughts numbly trying to piece together the reality around her. _'Is he talking about…'_

"Tell me what happened back there. What did Naraku do to you?"

How could she tell him? Despair and sadness overwhelmed her and Kagome knew that she would have to do something other than just sit around and wait for something to happen. "Sesshoumaru, I want to go back to the village. I want to learn about myself, about this power that is hidden within me."

"We have to wait until the chaos has passed. The inhabitants are unfriendly."

She stared at him dumbfounded and hurt. Images of the desecrated villages flashed into her memory. The screams of the people in the small colonies echoed in her ears as Naraku's laugh continued. She could still hear his words. _"Look at what you have done."_

"No. That's not good enough. I have to see the village." Fear and desperation were laced in her words as she tried to rise. He was not going to stop her. He may not have been welcomed, but she was still human.

His hold kept her still. "Kagome, listen to me. It is too dangerous for you to go back. Even if Naraku is gone, you still have to worry about Inuyasha and the villagers."

"You don't understand," she pleaded as tears sprang to her eyes.

His voice became hard as he spoke her name. "Kagome…"

She pulled from his grasp, towering above him before running into the thicket of trees. _'He had been completely unreasonable and unwilling to understand!'_ The woman brushed the tears away from her eyes. How could she explain to the demon that she had to _know_? It was eating her inside out. The same feeling that possessed her when she laid eyes on the village took hold again. The need for that knowledge was burning her. Memories of the charred homes echoed in her conscious. "I couldn't have done that, right?" she whispered to the trees. "I'm not like that am I?" Tears began to flow down her cheeks unchecked as she slowed to a stop.

A hand startled the woman as she turned to see Sesshoumaru staring at her. "You will train with Kikyou, a priestess in that village."

She shook her head. "I don't understand." Was she hearing things?

"If you want to control that power, it is the only way." He held her gaze. Anticipating her next words, he spoke. "I have arranged everything, but until then you are to obey my orders."

Kagome smiled guiltily. "Thank you." Had she been wrong in judging him?

END FLASHBACK

Her eyes focused on the limbs above her. Kagome could not be sure if these images were her memories or not but she knew that the feelings that had overcome her in that short time were not false. There was some truth held there; somewhere within its branches. _ 'Where are you Sesshoumaru?'_

The woman stood, shaking the cloth at her legs. Her mind was made up; she would apologize to Sesshoumaru for last night. After her training with Kikyou and her time spent mediating, Kagome understood what Kikyou was telling her. She could not turn back now. She had chosen to walk down the unknown road.

Maybe he was after the Shikon, that was a good possibility, but Kagome felt that there was something else. She couldn't explain it and the woman did not even know if the lord felt what she did, but it was there and she could not deny the tug at her heart. In the chaos of her life, he had become her rock in the raging waters.

She sighed. "It doesn't look like he's coming." Her voice floated on the gentle winds. Kagome glanced at the wooden shack hidden between the tree's trunks. "I suppose I should begin the walk home."

Shadows caught her eyes. A flash of red. Kagome's pulse quickened like her pace. Her breathing became heavy as she descended the hidden stone stairs. A sudden noise behind her made the woman quickly pivot on her heels, throwing her off balance as she came face to face with Inuyasha. She gasped as she lost her footing and landed in his arms.

"Are you okay?" His question held a tender tone.

A faint heated breeze hit her skin as she tried to pull away from his hands. "Y…Yes," she muttered as she blushed unable to free herself. She did not feel any malicious intentions, yet she knew she could not let her guard down. "Excuse me, Inuyasha."

He tightened his grip until she ceased her struggling. Unexpectedly the hanyou buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath. "You look like her, yet you do not smell like her."

Her eyes widened, _'Is he talking about Kikyou?'_

"Where is the jewel, Kagome?" his voice hung on her name.

"The jewel? But Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru will…"

He growled cutting her off. "Fuck him! Why won't you answer me? I am going to be the one who destroys Naraku, not Sessho…" Inuyasha was interrupted by a sharp pain in his side. He felt hands on him as he was thrown, hitting a tree and slumping down in a red heap of limbs. He picked himself up to see his brother standing in front of the woman who had been in his arms.

"Do not touch her again Inuyasha. The miko is under my protection and you will not harm her." The demon's voice dripped with the bloodshed he promised. "I have already warned you once."

Kagome moved to his side, reaching for the silky kimono sleeve. Her voice was full of emotion. "Where have you been?" Tears pooled in her eyes. He turned to see her expression. "Why did you leave me alone?"

He scooped her up, "Come, let's go." They began to head west, away from the tiny village. He would speak to her later about what happened. _'Why did Kikyou take her back to the shrine, especially after what had transpired?'_

"Huh? What do you mean? Are we not going to stay in the village?" Confusion set in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha's angry voice caught the couple's ears. "Since when have you ever cared about a human woman?!" He screamed at the youkai, drawing his sword. "Naraku is my problem and you have no business butting in! Hand her over, she's the key that we need!" He growled as his brother stood there staring at him. "I won't hurt her and I won't let anyone else hurt her either, I'm not a fucking monster ya know!"

His hand moved from her waist to the swords at his side. "A half-breed like you could not possibly protect a woman of such status and power." Golden eyes narrowed as he waited for the creature in front of him to move. He could smell the fear that had crept up in the female behind him and reached out to calm her again. He would not kill his younger sibling but he would make sure that Inuyasha knew who he was dealing with. If he thinks Naraku is tough, Sesshoumaru would prove him wrong.

Kagome grabbed a fistful of the white cloth before he had a chance to move. "Please, don't. Can't we just go home now?" He could hear the exhaustion in her voice and see the pain of the day's training on her face. He nodded and then glanced at Inuyasha, growling. The two disappeared into the dark, leaving the hanyou to himself and his suspicions.

**_o.O.o_ **

He had not spoken a word since they left Inuyasha. She was beginning to worry that he could be angry with her. Though Kagome could see the demonic aura around Sesshoumaru, she felt no evil intentions like Kikyou had mentioned. Instead, he seemed to be distancing himself. She instinctively reached out, catching the sleeve of his kimono. "Sesshoumaru…" she whispered his name.

"Kagome," he began, not turning to see her face. He needed to know what had happened with Naraku, and today with Kikyou. _'What did the miko tell you?'_ He was silent. "Tell me." He felt her tense before leaning against him for support.

She was not sure of how to answer his question. Half truths were all she could give him now. "Kikyou asked me the same question… I suppose… the images of death filled my mind." Her voice faded as the wind rustled through the branches. Her fingers slipped from the fabric. The woman walked past him into the clearing and froze. A cold wind chilled her to the bone. The scene before her eyes brought fading memories to the surface. In a daze, Kagome glided to the banks. Sesshoumaru watched slightly confused by her actions, he slowly approached her.

It was as if time had stopped. Or she was merely an outsider watching with little interest. Laughter filled the atmosphere as several figures appeared across the river. It was two women and men with a small child. Shock consumed her. She had seen them before, but their faces remained hidden. They vanished into the fog. Footsteps along the shore echoed as a woman dressed in strange clothes emerged. Her face disguised by the mists, but Kagome heard her voice calling out. She turned to see the fading image of the dark prince. "Sesshoumaru?"

He closed the gap, catching the female as she stumbled out of her dazed stare. "Are you okay?" Her eyes were clouded. The strong scent of purifying energy rolled off of her skin. Though she did not burn him, he could feel the heat from her. "Kagome?" His name was whispered on her lips as the woman leaned in.

The demon was unsure of her condition. His blood was boiling and his skin was on fire yet he was not burning. The kiss had surprised him and had brought forth emotions that the stoic male had suppressed in the past.

He turned quickly sensing the inu-hanyou. The girl was still paralyzed from her trance in his arms. "I have to say that I was wrong about you." He grinned. "I thought that you would be the last one to sympathize with humans…but it seems I was wrong."

The prince growled. "You do not know what you saw." Kagome's actions were questionable but there was something else she was experiencing and Sesshoumaru could not write off the possibility of Naraku's influence.

"My eyes do not lie to me." He spit back. "Do not lie to me. What the hell is going on? Are you seducing her?"

"I do not need to seduce anyone."

"Are you going to answer my question?" He stared hard at the demon, not backing down. He needed answers.

"Meet me in an hour near the God Tree." The prince turned with the woman in his arms as he headed for the cave. Inuyasha knew where they were staying. Sesshoumaru assumed that the hanyou had followed Jaken when he had picked Rin up at the human village. _'Dammit.'_ With his brother breathing down his back, Sesshoumaru would be distracted if Naraku were to attempt to get the jewel. _'I will deal with Inuyasha.'_

When the duo neared the hollow cavern, they were greeted by a young girl. Rin bounced into the clearing. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Nee-chan!" She jumped into his path. "What's wrong with Nee-chan?" Her eyes held a fear that he had not seen in a long time.

"She's just sleeping." The child had the stench of other human children on her, he would have to make sure she had a bath before they retired tonight.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken shouted as he came running out. "What happened?"

"Jaken, have you finished all of the preparations?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, just as you requested."

He nodded and walked inside. The palette was on the far side of the burning fire. Cooking food wafted over the heat and to his nose. He rounded the pit, laying Kagome gently on the pile of hay and furs. He stared at her for a moment. _'What had happened? Was Kikyou involved in this?'_ It was no coincidence that Inuyasha was there. He sighed inwardly. He stood. There was other business to attend to now. Turning the dark lord met Rin and Jaken's eyes. "Stay here. Jaken, do not let Kagome or Rin out of your sight. I will be back shortly."

"Yes milord, but where are you going?" The toad stuttered as he hobbled after the taller demon. His silent response flustered the youkai as Sesshoumaru disappeared.

**_o.O.o_ **

Kagome had woken shortly after the prince's departure. Her head still hurt, but Rin's cheery disposition and the warm food waiting for her eased the last traces of pain away. When she asked about Sesshoumaru, Jaken had told her that he left in a hurry, saying that he'd be back and to stay put. She huffed but understood his reasons.

Several hours passed, Kagome began to get anxious. She quickly rose. Sesshoumaru had left in such a hurry earlier that she was unsure of where he could have disappeared to but her feet carried her away and Kagome followed. The faint cries of Jaken and Rin died as her steady breathing overtook her senses. After a few moments, the woman recognized that she was on her way to the Goshin Boku. There was a rustling and loud banging as she closed the gap to the open field. Faint memories rose to the surface… _'This seems so familiar… like I have been here before.'_ She held her breathe when she topped the hill.

Sesshoumaru rushed the hanyou who used Tetsusaiga to block the blow. He growled in frustration. "What the fuck where you doing?" He had let his anger get the better of him, his youkai blood boiling with built up rage. "I warned you to not touch what was mine."

Inuyasha grunted. "Keh, I was under the impression that a human mate was below you, Sesshoumaru." The name dripped from his tongue like venom.

A flash crossed the prince's eyes before he brutally assaulted him again. Kagome's descending scent caught his nose, yet he did not relinquish the upper hand. She would not distract him this time. Her blue orbs caught silver hair in the moonlight as the brothers fought. "Sesshoumaru!" her voice full of fear and anguish. _'What is he doing?'_ She ran down the hill, slipping on the wet grass. The woman picked herself up and continued toward the duo. "Please stop this!" The two continued to fight as she fell again. "Inuyasha, please! Stop this!" Kagome looked helplessly from one to the other.

He put his weight into the swing and managed to slide his brother a few feet away. "He won't listen to anything you or I say," he spoke as he landed next to her. He gently pushed her away from him. "Get back to the village where it is safe."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Are you deaf half-breed?" His eyes flashed blood red at the contact he had witnessed. "I told you to keep your filthy hands off of her. Is it not bad enough that you have already tainted one miko?"

The statement sent Inuyasha off the deep end. "What fucking right do you have to judge me? You don't know anything!" he screamed as he blindly charged the figure.

The demon grinned, humans were so easy to manipulate. He was simply able to dodge the swing. Kagome's cry caught both of their attention. "Please!" Tears flowed down her flushed skin. Images of the God tree filled her mind. Desires, fears, destruction and determination filled her soul. She did not want to see any one hurt anymore.

The taiyoukai laughed again. "Were you too blind to see that you were both being manipulated by Naraku?"

The half demon growled. "Fuck you." Anger filled his blood as he readied Tessaiga, "Kongosoha!"

A tremendous fear filled Kagome. Her whispered cry was deaf as the sound of the energies echoed throughout the atmosphere. Her feet carried her to Sesshoumaru's side, crying his name. The woman's face was stained with tears as light engulfed them.

He could do nothing as he watched the stupid woman run into the path of his attack. He screamed her name with a few obscenities as he ran down the torn path. Suddenly a brilliant violet aura flooded to him.

**_o.O.o_ **

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

God, finally done! Took me f-o-r-e-v-e-r! Lol. I had a lot of problems with this chapter. There are probably still typos but I did not feel like waiting for the beta to read it so I posted it now. Expect a revised version a little later…..within a week. Promise! If you have any comments on the storyline, please let me know. That was one of my problems.


End file.
